Reencuentro en la gran ciudad
by Jose-B-DragonMarino
Summary: Han pasado  4 años del final de TDWT , que pasa si por..¿coinicdencia?, la vida te pone de nuevo frente a alguien .
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo. XD**

**Reitero las gracias a quienes han seguido mi historia anterior. Luego de una curiosidad como esa, definitivamente quise hacer algo dedicado a mi pareja canónica favorita ( no me importa lo que haya pasado ni siga pasando, siempre lo serán). **

**La dedicatoria es , primero, para todos los que quieran leer, luego para todos los que se molestaron en seguir la anterior. Pero tratándose de dar nombres.**

**GWS ( por las mismas razones que antes, y por los protagonistas XD)**

**Blicia ( espero que te agrade como aparece Gwen)**

**Happy Winter ( Se que no pudiste conectarte últimamente, espero que puedas leerla) **

**Eclipse **

**Crazy D x C Vampiro.**

**Lily G x T **

**Yanu ( te puedo seguir llamando asi? XD)**

**Laura the black rose ( espero que te guste. Y ya quiero leer algo tuyo, hay que demostrar que el G x T está vivo, ja ja) **

**Este argumento está situado unos 4 años luego de la finalización de TDWT , así que obviamente contiene adelantos y referencias de la temporada. Solo como advertencia XD **

**Las referencias técnicas son las mismas que a partir del cap 2 de mi historia anterior" **

**Bueno, ahora, a lo importante. Espero que les guste….**

…**..**

. Una mañana de Invierno , Enero de 2014 en el calendario, para ser más exactos. Una como tantas otras en el aeropuerto J. F Kennedy ( *) , aeronaves saliendo y entrando, gente que venía y que iba. Muchos de los vuelos guardaban tal vez historias interesantes, pero una sola es la que interesa ahora.

Es la del vuelo proveniente de Toronto, de las 9: 30 AM. Una joven de unos veinte años fue la primera persona en bajar del avión, solo con un par de sencillas maletas negras. Llevaba un "sweater" azul oscuro ( era una mañana bastante fría) , el cabello negro, y largo, casi hasta la cintura , una bufanda gris, una larga falda negra que le llegaba casi a las rodillas, cubriéndose además la cabeza con una elegante boina , del mismo color que la bufanda. Unos lentes , que usaba para leer ( había intensificado esa actividad en los últimos años ) la hacían ver en verdad interesante. Había alcanzado algo muy parecido a la fama hace no tanto tiempo, en un conocido programa de realidad. Ahora, nadie en la multitud la reconocía siquiera , probando que la fama puede ser algo tan intenso como fugaz. Pero no le molestaba, al contrario, si algo quería era pasar desapercibida. Había venido a la gran ciudad de Nueva York a buscar a buscar una oportunidad en lo que siempre le había gustado : el arte. Estaba sola, y tampoco parecía incomodarle para nada, le daba más tiempo para entregarse a sus pensamientos.

_Bueno, supongo que esta es la gran ciudad. Esto me trae algunos recuerdos. Estuve aquí antes. El programa…..creo que me dio mas molestias que otra cosa , pero a veces me pregunto como se encontrarán todos. Lo averiguaría, pero temo enfrentarme cara a cara con ciertas cosas del pasado. Además, es aquí y ahora donde podré hacer lo que quería ; perfeccionar mis estudios de historia del arte gracias a la beca que me dio el instituto de Toronto. Tal vez con esto finalmente pueda llevar algo de dinero a casa y ayudar a mama , nunca tuve suerte con eso en el programa, cielos. _

En la misma gran ciudad , no demasiado cerca, en el noveno ( *) piso de un bastante elegante edificio de departamentos, otra persona se entregaba a sus pensamientos . Tenían , o habían tenido, bastante que ver, uno con el otro, pero ninguno sabía de la coincidencia . El se había radicado en la ciudad desde hace un tiempo , buscando suerte con la música. La banda que había integrado no pudo sobrevivir mucho más allá del éxito del programa, y quiso buscar su propio camino. Pero luego de un tiempo, sintió que a pesar de estar dedicándose a lo que siempre quiso, o suponía que quería, por alguna razón no se sentía bien consigo mismo. La "vida de artista" , llegó a parecerle monótona y vacía. Antes escribía música para divertirse y porque se sentía bien con ello, ahora no era lo mismo, asi que desde hace u tiempo se había tomado un receso en su carrera, pero recibío un mensaje en su contestadota

¿ Que hay Trent, viejo? . Soy yo, Billy Benson, de "Midnight Blue" , Records. Hace rato que no vemos algo nuevo de tu parte, y creo que es hora de relanzarte. Tampoco me has contestado la propuesta sobre tocar en Las Vegas.

_Bah. "Relanzar mi carrera" . Sus bolsillos es lo que quieren llenar. ¿Las Vegas?, ya le dije que no quiero aparecer como una imitación poco seria de Elvis. Ahhh. La verdad me gusta la música , pero no se si esto es lo que quiero. Pienso en mi abuelo , quisiera que estuviera orgulloso, pero no creo que hubiera querido verme como un producto comercial. _

Pensaba en estas cosas y empezaba a recorrer el lugar con la vista.

"_Todas esas cartas de supuestas fanáticas. Admito que era divertido al principio , pero me di cuenta de que no significa nada. Las conservo solo porque imagino que deshaciéndome de eso heriría los sentimientos de alguien , pero , todas estas chicas dicen estar locas por mí, y la verdad ni siquiera saben quien soy. Ni siquiera se parecen a ...bueno, a ella. Pero , bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo , no me he estancado en eso , creo que ambos lo entendimos finalmente . Espero que , este donde este, sea feliz. _

_Ese programa, la verdad, no me trajo mucha suerte…y aun tras la fama, no he aprendido la lección. Iré a dar un paseo a Central Park, eso siempre me despeja la mente, y en serio quiero estar un tiempo solo. _

Luego, se colocó una bufanda que le cubrìa gran parte de la cara _( _hacía frío , y además realmente quería pasar inadvertido , por eso además lentes oscuros y un gorro) Además se llevó una harmónica . La Guitarra habría llamado demasiado la atención, y le gustaba más tocar este pequeño instrumento cuando estaba algo decaído de ánimo.

Volviendo a la chica , luego de establecerse en un sencillo departamento , que le había facilitado el instituto , asistió a la primera clase de su maestría en historia del arte. El profesor especialista era un tal Monsieur Baudelaire. Un anciano simpático pero algo extravagante , de larga barba blanca, gruesos lentes, boina y corbata roja, y personalidad algo extravagante, había sido novelista y escultor. Todo el tiempo les repetía que la clase no era suya, sino de ellos, y que debían moldear su propia historia del arte. El único trabajo que les asignó fue visitar al menos una vez el museo metropolitano (***), donde encontrarían obras muy interesantes, antes de la siguiente clase. "No es que los esté obligando , pero aprenderán mucho."

Al llegar la hora de retirarse, Gwen permaneció en su banco tomando algunas notas. Cuando ya se preparaba para salir, el profesor quiso hablarle.

_ Señorita Gwendolyn. Ud. tiene mucho potencial . Estoy seguro que logrará lo que se propone.

_Oh, si , Señor. Estoy segura que aprenderé mucho más.

_ Oh, no. Eso lo doy por hecho, Srta. Gwendolyn. Me refiero a que tal vez estè buscando algo más allá de graduarse. Esta ciudad es grande, tal vez lo encuentre. Ah, y no olvide visitar el museo.

Gwen se fue algo confundida.

_¿De que estaría hablando el profesor? No lo se, y nadie puede conocerme mejor que yo. Como sea, es agradable, pero está algo chiflado , mejor no trato de descifrarlo y voy al museo._

Pasó un largo rato en el lugar observando obras de distintos períodos , y copiando bocetos de algunas con lápiz y una pila de papeles de os que no se separaba.

Luego contínuo practicando trazos , sentada en una de las escaleras de la entrada del museo. Estaba satisfecha con su trabajo.

_Vaya He mejorado mucho. Recuerdo cuando empecé, mis dibujos no eran la gran cosa, como cuando dibujé a… (_Se detuvo por un momento) _Trent… ( _otra pausa)

_Vamos, debería ser normal recordarlo. El pasado también es parte de lo que uno es. ¿ Se encontrará bien? Creo que es cantante o algo así. Como sea, me alegra que haga lo que le gusta. Solo espero que este bien, es todo. _

Poco después, guardó sus papeles y su lápiz en un bolso , y se levantó de la escalinata.

"_Bueno, ¿ahora que? . Podría irme a mi departamento, pero ya que estoy aquí, supongo que podría hacer otra cosa. Quisiera tomar algo de aire, tal vez camine un poco por Central Park , me gusta estar sola y tranquila…._

Así. En distintos lugares de la gran ciudad , dos personas se dirigían al mismo destino para pasar un tranquilo momento a solas. ¿ Pero sería eso lo que conseguirían?...

…

(*) **El aeropuerto de Nueva York**

(**) **Trent vive en el noveno piso. No pude evitarlo…XD **

**(***) Este museo existe…**

…

**XD Bueno, ¿Que tal? . ¿ Merece continuar? **

**Algunas cosas sobre ambos se sabrán el pròximo cap. **

**Solo, que si, si en serio quieren que siga. Estoy algo ocupado y las actualizaciones serán algo esporádicas. ..**

**Ah…dejen reviews, XD. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola (: **

**Si, ya se que mi pregunta no tenía mucho sentido. Obvio que preferirían continuación, j aja. De todas formas pensaba hacerla, pero gracias por sus reviews, he respondido algunas por MP. De todas formas:**

**HW: Sabia que vivías XD. Otra vez me divertí con tu comentario. Ojala puedas volver a entrar más seguido. **

**Galy : Lo que sea para la nro 1 , jaja. **

**Crazy D x C Vampire : No llores, acá esta la conti…XD. Ja, y recién me entero de mis dotes adivinatorias. **

**Blicia: Gracias. Me alegra que te gustara la descripción de Gwen. **

**Algo aparte, espero que Perú este a salvo de las consecuencias del terremoto de Japón): (. Ojalá también te guste este cap. **

**Eclipse : Que bien que supere tus expectativas ( :**

**Y gracias por los favoritos .**

**Bueno. Sin más. Luego del prólogo, el G x T propiamente dicho.**

**Que lo disfruten . **

**Recuerden, los pensamientos van en cursiva , y otra vez, como advertencia, se toma en cuenta la tercera temporada.**

…**.**

La Chica se puso entonces, en camino. El parque no estaba tan cerca, pero no tenía prisa , el día aún era joven. Luego de poco tiempo, de hecho, no le molestó hacer un alto para entrar en una librería de segunda mano (*), buscando algo que le fuera útil para sus estudios. Le llamó la atención una obra en particular, "**claroscuros** (**)** en la pintura del renacimiento italiano",** que además no resultó muy caro.

Cuando salió de aquel lugar, notó que había empezado a nevar. Aunque Central Park seguía siendo su destino, como excusa para refugiarse un poco del frío y además para leer su nueva adquisición, recordó que eran más de las tres y aún no había almorzado. Para su suerte, había un sencillo restaurante no muy lejos. Se sentó en una mesa , cerca de la ventana ( para tener una buena vista, la ciudad nevada era un bonito paisaje), y solo pidió una ensalada y un vaso de agua.

Apenas abriò el pequeño libro, se encontró con algo que por alguna razón, le dio que pensar. Es decir, no es de por sí extraño que un libro de segunda mano tenga alguna cosa escrita con lápiz, seguramente por algún dueño anterior, pero se trataba de la frase misma.

En la primera hoja, en el costado superior, estaba escrito a mano, con una caligrafía bastante cuidada. "**Una rosa que no floreció pero que el tiempo no la marchita" **(***) . Es decir, ¿ que hacía algo así en un libro sobre historia de la pintura? ¿y porque tenía la extraña sensación de que tenía algo que ver con ella? . . Sí, seguramente estaba ahí por alguien que lo tuvo antes, y hasta lo había firmado, pero el nombre estaba borrado con tinta y era imposible leerlo. De cualquier forma, prefirió dejar de pensar en ello, al menos por el momento. Pasó un tiempo más sentada, luego de terminar su almuerzo, alternando vistas del paisaje nevado de afuera , y de las pinturas hacia adentro del libro, hasta que finalmente retomó su plan original.

Mientras caminaba las calles que la separaban del parque, seguía pensando en aquella frase escrita…

_No se porque la tengo en la mente, en realidad era bastante cursi, y no termino de captar su significado. Pero, me da la idea de que quien lo haya escrito estaba algo triste por algo, o más bien por alguien , y habla del tiempo. Creo que lo entiendo un poco. Además, le agradezco el libro, es muy interesante y seguro me servirá. _

Distraída en eso, apenas pudo darse cuenta de que CP estaba frente a sus ojos. Había dejado de caer nieve, pero quedaban los rastros. Los árboles cubiertos de blanco eran una postal espectacular.

_Un momento, no sería mala idea dibujar este paisaje, Esta muy bien…_

Tomó asiento en una banqueta, de las que no es muy raro, ver en el lugar , y preparó sus instrumentos. Pero no había hecho más que algunos trazos , cuando algo captó su atención , y el asombro apenas estaría por comenzar. Era la música de una harmónica . Gwen la encontró agradable, pero eso no fue todo, `por alguna razón, sumamente familiar , aunque no recordaba haber escuchado muchas de ellas, y fue hasta el punto de interrumpir su dibujo y querer averiguar de donde venía. No era muy de muy lejos , estaba claro. Atravesó un poco de arboleda, y ahí mismo, en otra banqueta, bastante cubierta de nieve, también , estaba el responsable de la música. Gwen solo podía verlo de espaldas en ese momento, pero por alguna razón simplemente "sabía "quien era.

_ ¿Trent, eres tú?

_Vaya, me reconocieron después de todo. Pero…..un momento, esa voz… ¿Será posible?_

El pelinegro no pudo evitar dar vuelta la vista….

- ¿Gwen?

. El impacto hizo que simplemente dejara caer la harmónica en el suelo, y s desprendiera de su improvisado "disfraz"

En un principio, ninguno supo del todo que decir…

_Muy bien, Gwen (se_ dijo a si misma) _¿Qué vas a decir ahora? Hola, casualmente estaba pensando en ti hoy, no sonaría muy cómodo, actúa con naturalidad. _

El, por su parte...

_No pudo creerlo, estaba aquí. ¿Como decirle que precisamente hoy me acorde de ella?, se ve genial…pero, no volveré a comportarme como un tonto. Debo aceptar la realidad. _

No sabían muy bien como comenzar a hablar, había sido una verdadera sorpresa.

_ Ehhh….no sabía que tocabas la harmónica, Trent _ dijo ella, para introducir un tema, mientras la tomaba del suelo y se la devolvía.

_ Esteee…¿ Que te parece? _ preguntó el , casi como niño de primaria buscando aprobación .

_ Eres bueno

_ Gracias, y….¿Esos dibujos son tuyos? _ preguntó el con el mismo objetivo.

Pues, si.

_ Estan geniales.

Pero no podían seguir así todo el tiempo.

_ Bueno… todo esta bien, ¿no , Trent?. Es decir…¿ sin rencores, verdad?

_ Eso quedo claro hace mucho, lo sabes. Por supuesto que no hay rencores_ añadió él , como si la sola pregunta lo sorprendiera. _ En serio, que sorpresa verte aquí y ahora, cuéntame, ¿ como has estado?

Se sentaron en la banqueta , donde el estaba y empezaron a hablar, a pesar de la incomodidad del principio , el momento se tornó bastante ameno.

_ Wow, una beca para historia del arte _ observó él luego de saber porque la chica había venido a parar a esos rincones_ te felicito.

_ Gracias, ¿ y tu? , parece que eres un gran cantante

_ Sabes que esto me gusta, pero bueno, esos sujetos de la disquera, si hubiera querido que alguien me dijera todo el tiempo que hacer , me hubiera quedado con mis padres.

_ Jaja .

_ Y dime , Gwen...¿ Has vuelto a saber de la gente del programa? ( _cielos, no se si debí preguntar eso, tal vez la incomode)_

_ No mucho, en realidad. Ni siquiera de Duncan, desde hace mucho. No fue lo que creía, creo que estaba confundida. Nunca lo quise de esa forma, en realidad, ni el a mi. Y no te preocupes ( dijo como si le leyera la mente) , no me molesta hablar de esto contigo. Ademas, Courtney…, era difícil también pensar en ello, pero la contacté por teléfono hace un tiempo. No fue lo más cómodo, hablamos bastante , pero creo que las cosas quedaron en orden.

_ Ohh…. ¿ y de alguien más?

_ Bueno , hace un año recibí una carta de Bridgette y Geoff. Finalmente se casaron y se fueron a vivir a Sunset Beach. Tienen dos pequeños, una niña de dos años y un bebe . Parecen estar felices y muy adaptados.

Luego de esta evocación, los dos pasaron un tiempo recordando distintas cosas de aquella época( pero, esta vez, cosas divertidas, en su mayoría)

y se sabe que el tiempo vuela en momentos así , y fue Gwen la que lo notó primero.

_ Cielos, son casi las 7 Pm , debo volver al departamento donde estoy instalada, se me hace tarde, queda algo lejos

_ Ohh . No tengo problema en acompañarte , oscurecerá temprano, y sigo sin confiar mucho en la seguridad de esta ciudad.

_ Trent, entiende, puedo cuidarme sola. No necesitaba que hicieras las cosas por mí antes y mucho menos ahora.

_ Entiendo . Cuidate, Gwen. Dijo el, preparado para tomar el camino de vuelta a su propia casa.

_Un momento, tal vez exagere un poco. Supongo que es amable de su parte_

- Espera, supongo que no es tan grave , si caminas conmigo hasta allá. Me gusta estar sola, pero es una ciudad muy grande, y bueno, eres la primera persona con la que puedo hablar desde que llegué.

De acuerdo.

Dicho esto, volvió a cubrirse, como cuando había salido la primera vez.

_ Ja, que significa eso.

_ Bueno, estoy algo retirado por el momento, pero de todas formas, no querrás aparecer en alguna revista de chismes, ¿ verdad?

_ Claro que no, jaja

_ Lo imaginaba , jaja.

Caminaron una cierta distancia, sin hablarse mucho, hasta que ella hizo una pregunta, sin saber muy bien que la motivaba.

_ Oye, Trent. ¿ como te encuentras?, es decir, ¿ eres feliz, en general?

_¿Qué?. Cielos, Definitivamente no puedo decirle que me siento totalmente superficial, además de la soledad. No quiero seguir dando lástima. Ella tiene su vida y sus problemas, no voy a hacerla pensar en los míos, no ahora…_

__ _Esteee, si claro, es lo que quiste toda mi vida. Me encuentro perfectamente.

A pesar de sus intenciones, a el le pareció por un momento que Gwen estaba algo decepcionada con la respuesta , a pesar de que no le dijo nada.

_ Bueno, aquí es_ volvió a hablar ella luego de un cierto tiempo de camino, frente a la planta baja de un edificio de departamentos, no tan elegante como el otro, pero rescatable_ muchas gracias, Trent .

_ No es nada. Supongo que hasta aquí llegué. Hasta luego, Gwen.

_ Ehhh…..Espera. ¿ Crees que volvamos a encontrarnos? ( _¿Por qué le estoy preguntando esto?) _

A Trent lo tomó por sorpresa, pero le contestó inmediatamente

_ Ehhh…Nueva York es grande, pero igual es una posibilidad. Cuidate mucho, ¿si?

_ Tu también. Hasta la próxima.

El pelinegro se fue alejando del lugar , pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

__ Vaya. Es tan genial como cuando nos conocimos, y aún más bonita, pero ya me equivoqué una vez, no puedo retroceder el tiempo. Ella parece estar bien así como está . Pero aun así, quisiera encontrarla de nuevo, al menos una vez , debo reparar cierto error. Pero no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora. Se lo daré si volvemos a encontrarnos, es suyo, no tengo porque tenerlo después de tanto tiempo , pero no lo llevaba conmigo ahora. Lo tengo guardado en casa, lo he estado cuidando todo este tiempo. Será difícil, pero creo que es lo correcto. _

Gwen , mientras tanto, no estaba menos pensativa , ya adentro de su departamento. Estaba algo cansada, y se dejó caer sobre un sillón.

_ Vaya , que día. Trent nunca cambia, ja , pero fue muy amable.

En realidad desde que llegue : El Sr. Baudelaire me dijo algo que aún no comprendo , pero en algo pude comprobar que tenía razón: Se encuentran cosas inesperadas en esta ciudad, luego voy al museo, y me acuerdo a Trent por un momento, más tarde leo en un libro una frase que aún me da vueltas en la cabeza , y por si fuera poco luego me encuentro nada mas y nada menos que con él. Si yo creyera en el destino y esas cosas …..pero no, claro que no lo creo. (es_ decir, supongo que no…)_.

Luego, siguió leyendo un tiempo, antes de irse a dormir. Mañana sería otro día. ¿ El que había pasado?. Estaba algo confundida, pero no habría deseado cambiarlo…

Continuarà….

…

**Antes, un par de aclaraciones del cap anterior…**

**-"Midnight Blue" vendría a ser la disquera, la banda que no sobrevivió es la que imaginan , cuyos integrantes conocemos bastante bien. Aunque si, como dijo HW , es un buen nombre, no pense en eso, pero ahora que me doy cuenta, el nombre me hace pensar un poco en Gwen.**

**El profesor, "Monsieur Baudelaire" , el primero no es su nombre de pila, es en francés , "Señor" . Sr. Baudelaire , es todo. Siento no haberlo aclarado XD **

**Ahora….**

**(*) Es decir, de libros usados**

**(**) Tal vez haya un libro con ese título, peor no me basé en alguno que conozca. El "claroscuro" en pintura, una técnica que se vale del contraste. **

**(***) jejje…esta frase, de la canción, esta vez si digo cual , "Tabaco y Channel" de bacilos. Me gusta mucho ese tema, y de algún modo me hace pensar en esta historia. **

…**..**

**¿ Se va poniendo interesante? Si les gustó, dejen review…XD **

**Espero no tardar mucho para la otra…**

**Hasta la próxima, espero que la hayan disfrutado….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaa. Espero no haber hecho esperar demasiado. Los estudios me tuvieron un poco ocupado.**

**Gracias por el apoyo recibido para continuar con esta historia. Especialmente a Crazy D x C Vampire y a GWS.**

**Y por supuesto , gracias por sus reviews. He contestado algunos.**

**Blicia : Te contesté por MP , pero de paso se los aclaro a todos. Algo me dice que Gwen es vegetariana, o si no , adquirió la costumbre. XD**

**Sobre que ya sabe donde está y si le caerá o no, solo dire que sigan leyendo, je, je.**

**Sophy : Como te dije, nunca insinúe siquiera que estuvieras copiándome, no te preocupes. Solo son coincidencias accidentales, hasta me hizo gracia. Y esta interesante la tuya, síguela. **

**Bueno, aquí el cap. Espero que no se les haga muy corto, y que les guste.**

…**.**

Gwen había dormido por bastantes horas. Lo único que faltaba después de un día como el anterior, era soñar algo extraño o que le diera que pensar. Pero precisamente eso había ocurrido, y lo recordaba perfectamente.

__ ( Bostezos) Ahh. Cielos . Solo fue un sueño, pero lo recuerdo perfectamente, desde el principio. Me encontraba en un enorme desierto de arena, era de noche y soplaba un fuerte viento. Estaba sola y perdida. Caminé por ese sitio un largo tiempo, realmente parecía no tener fin. Al menos hasta que ví en medio de toda la arena a esa …¿rosa? . Si, eso era, pero era algo rara , de un color azulado oscuro ( precisamente ese, ¿ Esto tendrá que ver conmigo?) , estaba sola, en medio de toda esa arena, por alguna razón me sentí inclinada a tocarla. Apenas lo hice….fe increíble, era de noche y de repente, día. Ese interminable desierto se convirtió en una pradera , y la rosa….la tenía en mis manos, ahora era blanca, realmente extraño, pero sabía que era la misma. En ese momento sentí una extraña sensación de paz, y precisamente ahí desperté. _

_Una rosa, no puede ser, como en el libro, me persigue hasta en mi subconsciente, j aja. En realidad no es divertido, es curioso, sobre todo el final, no parecía yo misma, pero….me sentía bien. _

No tuvo mucho tiempo, más para analizarlo , al darse cuenta del horario.

_ Cielos. Debo ir a la academia de arte. Se me hará tarde. Creo que mejor dejo las fantasías oníricas para otro momento.

Se cambió de ropa , lo más ràpido posible , colocándose el mismo atuendo que el día anterior. Preparó todo lo necesario( también decidió llevarse el libro, se había apegado bastante a él). No tenía tiempo de desayunar adentro, así que preparó algo no muy complicado para el camino, una manzana y una botella de agua.

Claramente prefería caminar , pero nunca llegaría, así que se decidió por el autobús, tomando asiento atràs.

_No creo volver a encontrarme a Trent por aquí . El ahora es demasiado genial para el transporte público, ja , ja. Ya en serio…., ¿ En realidad esta feliz? No le creí mucho , pero vamos…no es mi problema. Ya somos personas mayores, el puede decidir su propia vida. Yo no sé donde vive, pero si sabe donde estoy, ¿ me visitará? . No lo sé, tal vez todo esto de cantar , lo tenga algo ocupado. Bueno, ya basta de divagar , ahí está mi parada…._

Bajó del autobús, y se dirigiò a la academia, y luego, a su salón, ya sin tanto apuro, de cualquier manera estaba retrasada.

_ Buenos días, Sr. Baudelaire, siento el retraso, en serio

_ Muy buenos dias, Srta . Gwendolyn, y no se inquiete, los horarios y las rutinas rígidas no son un concepto que pese mucho en mi clase. Solo trate de encontrar un lugar cómodo donde ubicarse, porque la mayoría ya estan ocupados.

Gwen se las ingenió para encontrar un pupitre. Estaba algo aislado, pero no le importaba mucho. No había venido a clase a hablar, de hecho, no se había relacionado mucho con las demás personas de la clase.

_ Muy bien_ continúo el experimentado , pero extravagante profesor_ hoy supuestamente debíamos iniciar un recorrido programado por la historia del arte, pero…. El arte y las cosas programadas me parecen una contradicción en los términos, aunque me obliguen a enseñar así. Prefiero dejar eso para mañana , y hoy martes, haremos un "espacio creativo" . ¿ Tienen sus instrumentos de pintura? Bueno, tomen un lienzo, y creen .Es la única regla.

A todos les gustó la idea, también a Gwen. Pero...¿ Que pintar?. El único límite era la imaginación. De repente… "Eureka" , su sueño. Si no podía saber que significaba al menos que sirviera de algo. Pintó el enorme desierto, con cielo estrellado sobre él , y en el centro de todo, la flor azul, especialmente resaltada.

Luego de que todos terminaron su trabajo, el profesor empezó a recorrer el salón , evaluando las distintas obras.

_ Fantàstico, Srta. Gwendolyn. ¿ Pretende representar algo en especial?

No iba contarle del sueño a nadie, además que tampoco estaba segura de que significaba.

_ Ehhh…Nada en especial, Señor, es , como se dice, "surrealista".

_ Ohh, que bien. ¿ Como le llamaría?

Gwen pensó el nombre por unos momentos.

_ "Fantasía Nocturna"

_ Buen nombre.

_ Gracias, profesor . Por cierto , ¿ sabe algo sobre este libro?

Gwen pensó que el anciano , por tener experiencia, y saber sobre tantas cosas, podría ayudarla a desentrañar el sentido de la frase.

_ La verdad, Srta , nunca antes lo había visto, pero parece interesante.

_ No es por el libro…¿ Que cree de esta frase? ( le mostró el escrito en lápiz en la primera hoja)

_ Muy poético . ¿ Ud. lo escribió, Srta?

_ No. De hecho no se quien lo hizo . ¿ Que cree que signifique, en realidad?

_ Indica una cierta nostalgia , pero si se refiere a de que se trata y los motivos, siento decirle que eso lo puede responder quien lo haya escrito .

_ Ya veo. Siento haberle robado un poco de su tiempo

_Bueno. No tengo idea de quien sea, así que creo que nunca lo sabré., bah, tampoco es que me vaya la vida en eso. _

Sin embargo, no podía disimular la curiosidad. No mucho tiempo después, acabó la clase, y el Ser. Baudelaire hizo una última recomendación del día.

_ Hoy todos han creado algo, esas pinturas son parte de ustedes. Y si quieren un consejo, no se queden con ellas. Obséquienlas a cualquier persona que aprecien. El Arte siempre es bueno cuando es un don.

. Gwen tomó sus cosas, y ahora también su nueva creación , y pensó en aquello.

" _¿ Alguien especial? Acabo de llegar a esta ciudad y no conozco a nadie. Excepto por…pero vamos, no le daría mi primer pintura. No se como lo tomaría_. "

El autobús esta vez la llevó a casa. Otra vez estaba cansada para caminar. Llevaba su pintura en un brazo, envuelta en papel , para que no se dañara.

Apenás entró , le llamó la atención que el portero del edificio le dijera que alguien había venido y la estaba esperando. ¿ En esta ciudad? . Hasta que la respuesta pareció cruzar por su mente sin demasiado esfuerzo.

_ Ehhhh…¿ y esta persona dejó dicho su nombre?

_ Sr. Smith ( *)

" _¿ que?. Tal vez no sea él" ._

_ ¿ Aun esta aquí?

_ Si, dijo que la esperaría. Parecía algo importante. Está en los pasillos.

Gwen , apenas dejo terminar la frase al portero ( o ni siquiera) y se dirigiò a toda prisa, al lugar indicado.

Si, era él. Despreocupadamente sentado en un sillón. Gwen no sabía que pensar, así que habló primero.

_ Trent…viniste. Ehh, quiero decir, ¿ Que haces aquí?. ¿ Y que es eso de Sr. Smith?

_ Hola , Gwen ( dijo el con una marcada sonrisa y una naturalidad y despreocupación que la hicieron sentir algo rara) . No es otra cosa que mi apellido, ja ja . Pero ya sabes como es el ambiente musical, nadie me conoce así.

_ Cierto, así te llamabas. No puedo creer que no lo recordara. Lo siento mucho , ja ja. Pero en serio….¿ a que has venido?

_ ¿ No me preguntaste ayer cuando volveríamos a vernos?

_ Bueno….yo… me refería a encontrarnos casualmente, no que te aparecieras aquí sin previo aviso.

_ Bueno, entonces tendré que ahorrarme una pequeña sorpresa.

_ ¿ Sorpresa?. Trent, ayer fue un momento agradable, pero , no quiero, ya sabes…..hacerte ilusionar, lo último que quiero es que te sientas mal

_ No, no es lo que imaginas. No vengo a rescatar el pasado, se puede decir que al contrario, vengo a arreglar algo pendiente. A devolverte esto…..

Sacó un relicario de sus bolsillos, y lo abrió.

_ Mi…. Collar. ( Gwen no sabía que decir)

_ Si. Es hora de que vuelva con su dueña. Es el último recuerdo que tenía, no creas que es tan fácil.

_ Trent, yo…. No lo entiendo del todo. Por un lado no puedo creer que por fin lo recuperé , pero por otro, no lo se, nos encontramos en esta ciudad sin haberlo imaginado , luego de tanto tiempo, ¿ y lo primero que haces es desprenderte de un recuerdo mío?

_ Yo no puedo entenderte, Gwen, creí que lo querías de vuelta, y pensabas que nunca te lo devolvería.(**)

_ Ohh….entonces viste el video.

_ Por supuesto.

_ Yo,..bueno, era un momento difícil , lo siento si te hizo sentir mal.

_ Pues, en el momento, claro que si, pero ya pasó , y supongo que tenías razon.

Dicho esto, el mismo, le colocó el collar de vuelta. Indudablemente, fue un momento raro.

_ Bueno_ añadió él entre algunos suspiros. Deber cumplido. Hasta luego Gwen, sigue así . Ya no volveré a molestar por aquí.

Gwen pensaba en decirle…." De ningún modo eres una molestia", pero tuvo una mejor idea, recordó las últimas palabras en clase.

_ Trent, espera…..es bueno tener mi collar de regreso, pero, tienes derecho a un recuerdo, después de todo , es solo un recuerdo. Mira, esta es la pintura que hice hoy. El profesor dijo que el arte es mejor cuando lo donamos, y en esta ciudad, bueno, ¿ a quien mas podría obsequiarla?

_ ¿ Tu pintura? No se si debo…

_ Vamos, ya no quiero sentirme culpable por nada.

_ Por eso hice lo que hice , Gwen, para que nuestro reencuentro no te incomodara. Pero, bueno, supongo que se vería bien en mi sala , y si insistes, supongo que lo acepto.

Luego empezó a observar el cuadro.

_ Genial. ¿ Que significa?

_Noo. No voy a hablar de ese sueño, y menos con el._

_ Nada en especial. Ya sabes . Imaginación

_ Como digas. Gracias. Seràs una gran artista. Yo, ya debo irme. Cuídate mucho, y a ese collar.

_ Y tu, más te vale cuidar esa pintura, ja, ja.

Volvieron a despedirse, por el momento, ¿Eso era todo?.

El buscó un buen lugar para la pintura, como lo había dicho.

" _Se que eso pasa con todas las creaciones de alguien, pero de alguna forma es como si esto me mostrara parte del interior de Gwen. Es misterioso, pero fascinante , podría decir "como ella" pero, basta de tonterías, más luego de lo que hice hoy"_

Mientras tanto, ella se encontraba a solas, en casa. Mirando su collar, que seguía teniendo puesto, entre algunos suspiros.

"_Realmente entiendo sus intenciones al hacer esto, pero, no deja de ser curioso , así como lo hizo , y luego de tanto tiempo, ahora esto es más un recuerdo suyo que otra cosa._

_Que cosas. El libro , mi sueño, la pintura. Ahora yo tengo mi collar y el la tiene. Parece un rompecabezas, j aja. Y la frase, el Profeso r tiene razón, solo me lo explicaría quien lo haya escrito, y no creo que sea fácil de encontrar. Pero, el libro estaba en esta ciudad, y no tengo tantas cosas que hacer, además de ir a clases. Ahh, parece que mi estadía aquí será mas interesante de lo que creía" _

**Continuará….**

…..

(*) **Ja, podría decirles porque ese apellido. Pero es un poco largo. Puede ser por MP, si quieren saberlo XD**

**(**) La "tristosina" de Gwen. Si no la conocen , eso es mas o menos lo que dice. Hay una cita completa en el fic de Lily. **

…

**Bueno, este fue el cap. Otra vez gracias por el apoyo. Dejen impresiones. XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo. No quería estar demasiado tiempo haciendo esperar XD. **

**Gracias de nuevo por los reviews, los aprecio en verdad. He contestado algunos**

**GWS : Gracias otra vez. Por favor, no te disculpes por el review largo . Me divierten tus comentarios, y si, cuanto mas largos, mejor. XD **

**Yanu : Me encanta ese libro, El Principito . Te lo dije por MP , pero de paso todos se enteran. **

**Blicia : Gracias por seguirla. **

**Crazy D x C Vampire : Solo puedo decir gracias. **

**Galy : Lo mismo. Muchas gracias. No te puedo prestar el mio XD , pero estoy seguro que no necesitas eso. Ya quiero leerte un G x T **

**Sin más nada que decir, el cap, espero que les guste, tanto o mas que los anteriores. **

…**.**

. Ya habían pasado tres largos días desde aquella despedida. Gwen se había prometido una estadía intensa, pero la verdad es que ese tiempo había transcurrido con bastante tranquilidad. No había vuelto a soñar algo digno de mencionarse, o si lo había hecho , no lo recordaba , aunque no era necesario, aquellas imágenes seguían ocupando su mente, por lo demás, no había dejado de llevar el collar encima desde aquel día, y el libro, y su famosa escritura, seguía atrayéndola, pero se preguntaba si tenía sentido. En cuanto a las clases, las rarezas ya no eran ninguna novedad. Al profesor se le había ocurrido que no había mejor forma de estudiar arte prehistórico que dibujar en las paredes

_ Dijeron que debíamos ver el tema. Pero no me dijeron como, ja ja. Esto tal vez me haga deberle alguna explicación al instituto, pero lo resolveremos de algún modo, no se preocupen.

Indudablemente, era divertido, Gwen seguía creyendo extraño el estilo del anciano, pero había llegado a caerle muy bien, y considerarlo como alguien en quien buscar consejo más allá de la temática del estudio. Era importante contar con una guía como esa , ella apenas había conocido a su padre y su abuelo por parte de madre, a quien recordaba con cariño, había fallecido cuando aún era pequeña. En cuanto a su madre , aun siendo joven , mas tenía que ayudarla ella que esperar alguna guía.

Por esto, antes de marcharse de la última clase de la semana ( viernes) decidió consultarlo sobre que hacer con aquello que le generaba tanta curiosidad.

_ Profesor , quisiera preguntarle algo.

_ Diga, Srta. Soy todo oídos, bueno, màs o menos, ya no oigo tan bien como antes, ja ja.

_Ja, ja. Bueno, ¿recuerda este libro, y lo que me dijo sobre quien me diría porque lo había escrito?

_ Bueno, suele traicionarme la memoria de corto plazo, a veces, pero tiene suerte, si lo recuerdo. ¿Por que?

_ Bueno, cree que tendría sentido averiguarlo, o seria, no lo se, un poco enfermizo.

_ Si realmente quiere saberlo , y nadie se hará daño, el error sería no hacerlo. Puede parecer extraño, pero… ¿que sería de la humanidad si muchos no se hubieran comportado de manera extraña? ¿ Donde estaría la creatividad?

**_ **Si…supongo que lo extraño, puede ser agradable, a veces… (¿Extraño? ¿Creativo? ¿Hace falta decir quien se le vino a la mente al escuchar esa combinación de palabras? )

_ ¿Se encuentra bien, Srta. Gwendolyn?

_ Ohh, si , claro, solo me distraje. Gracias, profesor, lo tomaré en cuenta. Hasta la próxima semana.

Ya tenía el consejo, ¿ Ahora qué?. El único lugar en el que pensó era el mismo del principio, la librería de segunda mano a pocas calles del museo. Después de todo, ahí lo había conseguido , si no podían decirle nada, era hora de rendirse. Se puso en camino, no tenía nada que perder.

Mientras tanto, otra vez en el elegante noveno piso del igualmente elegante edificio , alguien seguía comportándose de manera extraña y creativa.

En este caso, reflexionando sobre la pintura, que seguía en la pared.

__ Es curioso, quise desprenderme de un recuerdo y obtuve algo mayor. Aquello era un recuerdo, un objeto, pero esto es obra de sus propias manos. Y ese nombre, "Fantasy Night" (*), es genial, podría ser un buen título para una canción, ja, pero Gwen se enfadaría conmigo" _

En ese momento, fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono.

_ Hola.

_ Viejo, al fin das señales de vida. Soy Billy, otra vez. No has contestado nuestras llamadas. Escucha, tengo el relanzamiento perfecto. Una gira , pero no cualquiera, por Europa , de varios meses. Y Estaríamos empezando en dos semanas.

_ ¿Que?. No voy a dejar Nueva York ahora, viejo, estoy descansando, eso ayuda a la creatividad. Olvídalo.

_ Escucha, Trent, no quiero ser grosero, pero te recuerdo que tienes un contrato, y si no aceptas esto, el que tendrá que olvidarse eres tú, pero de tu carrera.

_ que debo respetar mi palabra.

_ Bien, eres razonable. No te entiendo , ¿ acaso hay algo màs importante que tu público? . Volveremos a contactarte.

Pensó en esa última frase. ¿ Porque no quería dejar NY? En cierta forma, estaba solo en esa gran ciudad, su situación no era muy diferente de la de Gwen. ¿ Gwen?. ¿ Esa era la respuesta? ¿ No quería dejar NY porque precisamente habían vuelto a encontrarse? No admitiría eso fácilmente. Tampoco parecía tener mucho sentido, eran su carrera y el futuro , y alguien que había significado mucho en el pasado.

_Bien, no tengo otra que hacerlo. Pero en cuanto termine esta gira, ya me escucharán esos sujetos. Y Gwen, ¿ cual es el problema en que me vaya?. Cada uno tiene su vida, eso es lo que ella me diría, y al menos conservo un recuerdo. Pero voy a despedirme, es lo correcto. No la incomodaré donde vive, pero se de otro lugar donde encontrarla. _

Volviendo a la aludida, ya estaba por arribar al mismo lugar, pero, paece que la suerte esta vez no estaría de su lado. Lo que era la antigua librerìa estaba vacía, y sobre la puerta. Solo un cartel. "Se renta " .

_- ¿ Que? Estuve hace pocos días, como puede haber cerrado. _

Sin embargo, creyó reconocer a un hombre de mediana edad, a quien le había comprado el libro, quien al ver su expresión, se dirigió a ella.

_ ¿Busca la librerìa, Srta? . Siento informarle que el negocio estaba caído, y debió cerrar, por eso todos los ejemplares estaban de oferta.

_ Ya veo, al menos no enloquecí, si había una librería aquí , donde conseguí esto. Por cierto, ¿ tiene idea de quien era su dueño?

_ La verdad yo solo era un empleado , seria imposible que recordara todo sobre tantos libros, ja. En todo caso, agradezca tener algo que le llame la atención , de haber venido una semana màs tarde , nunca lo habría encontrado. Hasta luego.

_ Hasta luego.

_Bueno, eso significa que renuncio a esta "investigación", me pregunto si en algún momento tuvo sentido. El museo está cerca, lo recuerdo, fue viniendo desde allá donde me encontré este lugar. Ire allá,a diferncia de esto, puedo hacer algo útil. _

Exactamente, fueron pocas calles las que la separaban del lugar, hubiera deseado ver la nieve otra vez, pero era un día algo gris. Al llegar, en lugar de entrar se sentó en las escalinatas, de frente a la entrada, y decidió dibujar la fachada.

Casi había terminado, cuando algo la tomó de sorpresa, alguien detrás, una voz conocida y la frase, bueno, un poco…

- ¿ Que está dibujando, señorita?

_ ¿ Trent?. Ehhh…¿ debo fingir sorpresa? Cuando es la tercera vez que nos vemos en una semana , ya no es tan impactante, ¿ sabes? . Dijo lo último con una irónica sonrisa, pero en realidad, la forma de presentarse esta vez había tenido cierto "efecto"

_ Ja, ja. Era broma, Gwen. Pero no me digas que no te trae recuerdos.

_ Pues…si. Ahh... ¿ Debo preguntar que te trae por aquí'

_ Bueno, yo… .no quería volver a aparecerme donde vives, y algo me decía que te encontraría aquí. Y la verdad es que ( bajo la mirada) vine a despedirme.

_ ¿ Que? ( tenía que admitirlo, eso no era lo que habría querido escuchar)

_ Sí . Me iré de gira , por varios meses. Luego volvere aquí, pero quien sabe si aun coincidiremos.

_ Bueno. Es una pena, recién nos encontrábamos, pero , no tienes que pedirme permiso. Tenía alguien con quien hablar, pero cuando vine a esta ciudad, estaba preparada para estar sola, puedo con ello. ¿Te iras hoy mismo?

_ No, aun quedan dos semanas.

_ Bueno , te deseo toda la suerte. Es tu carrera, yo soy solo alguien que fue especial en tu pasado. Y si son dos semanas , no tiene que ser la despedida.

_ Eso creo. Hasta luego Gwen , por cierto, no tienes que decirme que eres una chica fuerte , cualquiería vería eso. Es más por mí, sigo siendo algo tonto.

_ No te trates así. Ve , conquista el mundo, ja , ja. Solo lamento nunca haber sabido donde vives (¿_ que? Eso fue un pensamiento en voz alta, tonta) _

_ ¿ Ehh?. Bueno , solo si de verdad quires saberlo….

Tomó una pequeña tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la entregó. Ahí estaba si dirección, entre otras cosas.

_ Bueno….. ( se quedo pensando ella) . Tal vez te visite, pero solo para despedirme, y ver como está mi pintura, ja.

El no respondió nada, solo se despidió con un gesto y una tímida sonrisa.

Cuando ella volvió a quedarse sola, en las escaleras del museo, recordó el otro asunto, el libro. Lo había guardado en su bolso.

_No se me habìa ocurrido preguntarle a Trent sobre esto. ¿Lo haré la pròxima vez? Puede serla la última vez que nos veamos en mucho tiempo. Pero , que estoy diciendo, ¿ Que relación podría tener él con eso? . _

Luego terminó de retratar el museo, la interrupción no podía ser una excusa.

Continuara…..

…

( *) **¿ Recuerdan? El nombre de la pintura. En inglés, tiene mas estilo. XD**

…

**Bueno. ¿ Que opinan? Se que fue un cap algo triste en algún punto, pero como ve, hay mas. XD **

**Dejen impresiones. XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaa , gente. **

**Si, lo se, actualización rápida. Es que quise aprovechar el inicio del fin de semana, luego estaré algo ocupado.**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos. **

**Galy : Que importa si sale cursi, adelante….XD **

**Rooh : Gracias por la buena onda , te respondi por MP. **

**GWS : Gracias. También hice todas las observaciones, y te conteste . ¿Habras acertado? Segui leyendo XD **

**HW : Bienvenida de nuevo . ¡ XD. Tus testamentos son muy bienvenidos. Espero que ya no "mueras" : ) **

**En general, me alegara el éxito del personaje del profesor ( por ser original) , gracias. Descansará en este cap, por ser fin de semana. **

**. Y a los demas, y a los que leyeron y no comentaron, gracias también. **

**Sin más, el anterior fue algo triste, lo sé, espero que este les guste…**

…**.**

El sábado siguiente no fue un día más. Gwen intentó distraerse de varias formas, por ejemplo, otra visita a Central Park. Después de todo , pensó, eso era lo que había buscado al principio , un momento a solas entre los árboles , pero en un punto ni ella misma se lo creía, y esta vez no había nieve, ni nada fuera de lo común.

Al llegar la hora de dormir, le resultaba difícil pegar los ojos. Pensaba mucho.

"_Veamos, ¿ porque tendría que importarme que se vaya? .Sigo pensando como antes de saber que estaba aquí, que haga su vida, y sea feliz. ¿Qué tenemos que ver, después de todo.? Pero no tengo sueño, supongo que leere un poco._

¿ Precisamente eso? . Por supuesto que "ese" libro no era el único que tenía , pero estaba a mano.

"_Vaya ,justo lo que necesitaba para distraerme, el libro firmado por el señor "poeta misterioso" . Supongo que nunca lo sabré , si algo aprendí con todo lo de ayer , es que eso del destino y las "señales" son puras patrañas. Además, el libro me interesó por su tema, que importa quien rayos lo tenía.." _

Se desveló bastante, pero terminó de leerlo por completo.

"_Sábado por la noche y yo leyendo sobre pinturas italianas. Estoy empezando a entender porque siempre me dijeron rara, bah, como si alguna vez me hubiera importado… al fin lo acabé. Desde que llegúe tuve que ocuparme de alguien de quien no se nada , y me encontré con otra persona que significó algo, pero ahora parece que las dos cosas van a quedar atràs…y si voy a arreglar algo, al menos que sea con quien al menos conozco. ¿Sería correcto ir a despedirme?. Es Domingo, no tengo algo mucho mejor que hacer, no será complicado.."Cuídate mucho, éxitos, ect." no lo haré muy dramático, no hay porque..¿Que? Son las 3 AM, no puedo creerlo, mejor intento dormirme…" _

Lo lograría luego de unos momentos, y al levantarse ( no se puede decir al día siguiente, ya que se había dormido de madrugada) en la sorprendería menos el reloj. Eran las 11: 30 AM , había dormido bastante, y se sentía mejor. Aunque su aspecto lucía algo descuidado. Le ganó a la flojera , yo bebió un poco de café ( no acostumbraba demasiado, pero quería despavilarse) . Volvió a su dormitorio, y se dio cuenta de que había dejado algo más en la mesita donde estaban el libro y su làmpara de noche , la tarjeta, que le había dado Trent, antes de que se despidieran. Recordó lo que había estado pensando la noche anterior, y decidió darle un vistazo. Era una pequeña identificación publicitaria del edificio.

"_Sunrise( *) plaza…vaya, buen nombre, suena elegante. ¿ Que? ¿Horarios de visita para los inquilinos? ¿ Quien es Trent ahora, el presidente, j aja? Como sea, dice que los fines de semana no hay limitaciones. Supongo que puedo aprovechar eso y pasarme hoy, tal vez ponerme en marcha ahora mismo…" _

Se preparó entonces para la salida. Sin exagerar , tenía que arreglar su apariencia matutina, se peinó y lavó el cabello, además de cambiarse de ropa, también sin exagerar. Una camisa blanca, sobre ella, un "sweater" negro abotonado , una falda gris( hasta las rodillas) y largas medias, de tono azul oscuro, además de su boina.

" _Bueno (mientras se miraba al espejo) , así esta bien, naturalidad. Iré a despedirme amablemente, solo eso, pero imagino que en ese edificio son algo quisquillosos" _

Estaba algo lejos , màs bien cerca de la zona de "Empire State" . no quería tardar mucho en el autobús, así que tomo el subterráneo, era probar algo nuevo y no estaba de más, no tardaría mucho en arrepentirse, el amontonamiento de personas hizo el trayecto algo irritante, aunque el destino hizo que valiera la pena.

El edificio no era exgeradamente alto, pero sí vistoso, indudablemente. Gwen nunca le había dado mucha importancia esas cosas, pero tenía que admitirlo, estaba algo impresionada.

"_Vaya, Trent se da la gran vida, j aja. Diría que estoy feliz por él, pero no quiero que se convierta en un materialista vacío, yo, …siempre vi. algo más en él ….ahh, ya basta, Gwen , no divagues. " _

Al entrar al vestíbulo, todos los presentes, la miraban un poco extrañados, si , estaba en lo cierto, en su mayoria eran algo quisquillosos .

Se acercó tímidamente a la recepción, que atendía un hombre de traje, alto, calvo y de porte "británico" , si se podría decir

_ ¿ En que puedo ayudarla?

_ Mmm…vengo a visitar a Tr…digo, al Sr. Smith.

_ Si, vive aquí….9 "A" .

"_piso 9…no me sorprende, ja.." _

_ Pero le informo, Srta ( continuo el hombre) que deberá identificarse, somos muy estrictos con eso.

_ Vamos, el me conoce….

_ Entonces no tendrá inconveniente en informarme su nombre y apellido.

_ Gwendolyn…

_ ¿ Apellido?

( No le agradaba mucho, pero por lo visto tenía que decirlo…)

_ Delacroix (**)

_ Bien, srta. Delacroix . Avisaré al Sr. Smith de su llegada

El hombre tomó su teléfono y marcó el interno del 9 "A" , informándole al inquilino acerca de la recién llegada.

_ Dejala pasar, Ralph. Es una vieja amiga y mi invitada.

_ Como ud. diga.

Gwen se sentía algo rara, en ese ámbito , y viendo como se trataba a Trent, pero no podía evitar que le divirtiera un poco. "Vieja amiga" , bueno, no era tan mala forma de presentarla, y lo de "mi invitada" sonaba bien, tal vez la tratarían mejor.

_ Bien, Srta_ continuo Ralph _ permítame acompañarla al ascensor.

Llegaron al lugar indicado. El hombre abrió la puerta, presionó el botón 9 , invitó a pasar a Gwen y luego se despidito formalmente.

Mientras el aparato la trasladaba a su destino, Gwen pensó que no estaba mal ser tratada servicialmente de vez en cuando, pero estaba segura de que no le interesaba esa clase de vida cotidianamente.

Al salir, estaba un poco nerviosa, había dicho que sería una despedida amable y ya, era fácil decirlo….

El "A" estaba al final del pasillo. Iba a llamaba la puerta, cuando escuchó la familiar voz desde el interior…

_ Adelante, Gwen, está abierta…

_ ahhh. Si, gracias, Trent.

Efectivamente, solo tuvo que girar la perilla.

El departamento tampoco era tan grande, pero desde luego bonito. Había varios adornos, y curiosidades, la mayoría , relacionadas con la música .Los colores verde y negro predominaban, y , no le llevó mucho tiempo ver su pintura, en la pared , precisamente arriba del sofá verde claro donde se encontraba él, analizando unos papeles, pero no estaba solo, había otros cuadros.

_ Gracias por venir a visitarme, Gwen, estaba… estudiando que repertorio voy a utilizar en esta gira.

_ Ya veo. ¿ No puedes quejarte aquí, verdad?. Es un, bonito lugar, creo. ( No estaba segura, pero en el fondo se lo preguntaba para saber como se sentía)

_ (_Otra vez, debo cumplir con lo que dije, nada de transmitir problemas)_

_ Supongo, pero es solo parte de lo que hago.

_ Ese recepcionista, si, fue amable, luego de que le dijiste, pero al principio fue un poco distante.

_ Bah, no le hagas caso, es británico, allá trabajo para un conde, o algo así, todavía se cree que está en el palacio, ja ja…

Eso divirtió bastante a Gwen …pero luego volvió a cosas màs serias.

_ Ya sabes que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero, ¿ realmente quieres irte? ¿ Esa es tu voluntad? ( seguia notándolo sonriente de afuera, pero con una expresión algo melancólica que no podía disimular) porque, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, y esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, en serio, sino contigo.

_Bueno, es que….me había acostumbrado a la ciudad, ya estaba empezando a agradarme, pero supongo que , para cumplir nuestras metas, a veces simplemente tenemos que aceptar las cosas como son, si es que no nos dejan alternativa. Pero ya no es necesario seguir hablando de lo que no podemos cambiar. ¿ Te gusta donde puse tu cuadro?

_ Ehh. Claro, pero no vine a hablar de mí, ja , ja. Como sea, siempre respetaré tus decisiones, pero yo no quisiera una vida como la que llevas aquí, en serio, no me interesa.

_ Lo sé, te conozco. Oye. No quiero molestarte, pero…casualmente estaba por almorzar , no me molesta si, bah, lo diré directamente, me acompañas , a menos que no quieras claro.

_ Bueno…¿ Porque no? , solo te recuerdo que soy vegetariana , pero se trata de pasar el rato,creo…

_ Gracias. Creo que hay algo que no te molestarà.

_ ¿ Que es? ( preguntó ella con una irònica sonrisa)

_ "Pato a la naranja", ja , ja, ja…en serio. ( ***)

Gwen no pudo evitar las risas.

_ No puedo creer que lo recuerdes , tu ni siquiera estabas ahí, ja ja. Bueno, tráelo.

Una vez en la mesa, siguieron conversando.

_ ¿ No lo preparaste tú, verdad?

_ Ohh, claro que no, ya sabes, "servicio de habitación" y esas tonterías.

_ Si que te consienten.

_ mm…si, supongo. ( contestó sin darle mayor importancia al tema)

Gwen estaba empezando a ver que , a pesar de estar rodeado de todo eso, no se había dejado llevar demasiado, en realidad, lo veía bastante parecido a cuado había empezado todo, pero los dos parecían tener asumido que eso era el pasado.

_ Piso 9….nunca cambias, Trent.

_ ¿ eh?, bueno, eso, no me lo vas a creer, pero es casual, eso quedó atrás, aprendí que la mejor forma de recordar a mi abuelo es ser yo mismo.

Lo último la impactó un poco, y de hecho, se sintió mal por haber tocado este team, solo es que estaba un poco desorientada y no sabía de que hablar.

_ Lo siento, Trent, no debí haber mencionado eso, además, como pasó todo…

_ Ya basta con el pasado, Gwen, y no sientas culpas, de hecho, ya que estamos por acabar de almorzar , puedo mostrarte ese famoso tren, aun lo tengo aquí

_ ¿ En serio? . Bueno, eso estaría…bien.

Cuando terminaron, Trent le mostró un viejo arcón , cerca de una de las ventanas, y lo abrió. Había muchas cosas, la mayoría recuerdos. Sacó de allí el tren de nueve ruedas y se lo enseñó .

Gwen lo tomó entres sus manos y lo miró por unos momentos, haber oído del tema, podía ser emotivo, pero verlo, lo era mucho màs. Pero eso no era todo, había mas cosas en el arcón, algunas fotografías.

_ Mira_ le enseñó una_ aquí estoy yo con él, cuando tenía seis años.

Gwen no supo bien que decir, nunca había pensado demasiado en la verdadera historia del número, todo lo que había ocurrido la había incomodado demasiado y no quería volver atràs, pero en ese momento, estaba a punto de hacer algo que no era nada frecuente en ella, dejar salir una lágrima , pero no, "_No puedo hacer que me vea así, sería patético.." _

_ Gwen, ¿ Estas bien?. No quería mostrarte estas cosas paras que te sintieras mal.

_ No, esta bien Es que, es emotivo.

Bueno, mejor hablamos de otras cosas.

_ Bueno, ya que lo dices, el pato estuvo muy bueno, ja ja.

_ Ja, ja.

Estuvieron conversando un tiempo más, hasta que Gwen entendió que era hora de que se fuera.

_ Buneo, Trent, supongo que es la despedida . ¿ Me acompañas a la puerta?

_Claro .

_ Si realmente vas a irte, hazlo_ continuo ella ya en la entrada _ pero no olvides quien eres.

_ Tu tampoco dejes de ser como eres, que no te importe lo que digan.

. Gwen se acercó para el último saludo, pero no se dio cuenta que su bolso estaba abierto, haciendo que se cayeran varias cosas , entre ellas, su libro.

_¿ Que? . No recordaba haberlo traído . debió ser un acto reflejo, después de todos estos días._

_ Ah, espera, yo recogeré tu libro….un momento, ¿ donde lo conseguiste.?

Y Gwen, se quedó atónita, ¿ significaba eso lo que creía que significaba?

:…

(*) **Sunrise: Amanecer. Me pareció un buen nombre…XD **

**( **) Este apellido es francés. Me pareció que le quedaba bien, aunque a ella no le gusta, XD **

**( ***) Wild wawanakwa . ¿ Recuerdan? XD **

**¿ Que les pareció? XD. Si, emotivo. Y el final, ya se, predecible, pero el próximo cap será emocionante de todas formas. ..**

**Hasta la próximo…**

**Dejen reviews… : ) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos de nuevo…**

**Empiezo por decirles que estoy triste, pero no se preocupen, nada que no se arregle…escribiendo un poco, y más este chap. **

**Gracias de nuevo. A los que esperaban la continuación, aquí la tienen.**

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo especialmente a GWS y HW , por su "acierto" , y bueno , por ser una quien me invito aquí primero , y la segunda la primera persona que me dio la bienvenida., y me ayudó. Además por el contenido G x T …XD . **

**Rooh : Aca esta la conti. Ya me pasare por tu fic. **

**Galy : No me agradezcas mi MP , no fue nada. Un abrazo , de nuevo… : ) . **

**Y aprovecho para mencionar a Carmilla, de DA , gracias por pasarte, y me alegro que te haya gustado. **

**Estuve esperando este cap, desde que empeze, de ningún modo es el último, pero es especial , espero les produzca el mismo efecto. **

…**.**

Gwen simplemente no sabía que decir, se sentía como una tonta, la oportunidad perfecta de resolver la duda, y aún que todo estuviera increíblemente relacionado , y no se atrevía a preguntar, pero era por eso mismo, demasiado "impactante" , que precisamente, el tuviera que ver con aquello.

_ No puedo creerlo, Gwen, decía él _ mientras revisaba el libro , pero a diferencia de ella, otra vez sin perder la compostura, como si fuera una graciosa coincidencia y nada más_ ya no necesito preguntarte.

Ella finalmente se atrevió a replicar…

_ O sea que…¿ reconoces ese libro de alguna forma? ….( Hizo una larga pausa y se lanzó a hacerla "la pregunta" ) …¿ y que me dices de esa frase , que alguien escribió en la primera hoja, con làpiz?. Ahh, no importa si no lo sabes, el nombre y la fecha están borrados , yo diría que adrede.

Ante la pregunta, ahora fue él, el que, tal vez por primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado, mostró una marcada seriedad , y tomó asiento, como si fuera a contar una larga historia.

_ ( largo suspiro) No podría no conocer a quien escribió aquello . ( larga pausa). Lo tienes frente a tus ojos.

- ¿ Que? , pero…¿cuando? , ¿ como? ….(Gwen estuvo así un rato, hasta que preguntó lo único que le importaba) …¿ tiene que ver conmigo?

_ Más de lo que crees, siéntate .

Ella hizo caso, tal vez escucharlo no sería lo más cómodo del mundo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

El intento una fingida sonrisa, como si estuviera por contar una divertida anécdota y nada más, pero no podía engañarse, los recuerdos habían venido demasiado repentinamente, el reencuentro , sin que ninguno lo esperase, ya había sido sorpresivo, y esto no hacía más que potenciar todo.

_ Gwen….lo primero, es , no sabes cuanto me alegra que este libro haya llegado a tus manos, en serio, porque, era para ti, en primer lugar .

. Ella otra vez se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que podía más en ese momento, la curiosidad, el agradecimiento, cierta tristeza….pero no dijó nada, solo lo miró como si le dijera.."Dime mas, por favor. "

_ Bueno, yo sabía por lo que habías dicho en la final que querías estudiar historia del arte. Este libro puede parecer un poco avanzado , pero yo sabía que eras muy inteligente. ( otro largo suspiro). Quise darte una sorpresa, lo compré en los pocos días que pasaron entre las temporadas(*) , iba a dàrtelo cuando acabara LDA , para celebrar nuestro tiempo juntos, aunque no fuera demasiado , pero luego…bueno, ya sabemos que pasó. Te lo hubiera dado de todas formas, en serio , pero temía que no lo aceptaras.

Después de la primera secuela, fui a donde nadie me veía, tengo que decir la verdad, lloré bastante, tomé el libro , y escribí lo de la rosa. ¿ Que significa? …no es la gran cosa.

_ No …necesitas decírmelo. ( Gwen intentó responder con la voz un poco entrecortada, no podía descifrarlo cuando no sabía quien era, pero ahora estaba tan claro como el agua) . La rosa que no pudo florecer, es…somos….nosotros , y especialmente yo ( _me comparo con una rosa…es... cielos, ¿ porque no se que decir? )_ y aunque no lo logramos, el tiempo no la marchita porque siempre ocuparé un lugar importante para ti…( allí se detuvo, se sentía impedida de hablar màs)

_ Bueno, algo así… ( contestó el, titubeando) . Luego lo superé ( _o eso creía) _pero quise conservarlo como recuerdo, al igual que el collar. Pero cuando llegué aquí el año pasado, decidí que no podía seguir viviendo del pasado, y lo llevé a , esa librería, donde lo habrás econtrado. Lo siento mucho, Gwen, pero, ahí fue donde justamente tú, y nadie más, lo encontró, esto es tan sorprendente. …¿ Gwen?

El " rompecabezas" estaba armado y completo , tenía sentido, tal vez "demasiado" , el libro, la ciudad, el sueño, la pintura…pero si finalmente lo había descifrado, ¿ porque se sentía peor que nunca? . Por eso no respondió, solo se dejó caer en el sofá, y , sí finalmente lo hizo, lo que había evitado con el tren, ahora no podía resistirlo . Estaba llorando , como si la chica fuerte fuera una máscara que se estuviera resquebrajando en ese momento . No le importaba que la estuviera viendo, o tal vez, por eso mismo….

_Gwen, ¿ Que pasa?. Todo eso ya pasó.

_ Precisamente. ( dijo ella aun con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos) Ya pasó, no puedo cambiarlo. Es decir, realmente yo era todo tu mundo y mira como te hice sentir. Pero ya estoy cansada de ser juzgada. Tu también lo hiciste, todas las cosas que dijiste en la primera secuela no fueron agradables…¿ sabes?. Creo que ya no tengo mucho que hacer aquí, hasta luego, Trent, te deseo que triunfes, con tu carrera, y puedes quedarte ese libro, esa librería cerró, pero hay otras como esa, ni tú ni yo necesitamos un peso extra del pasado. Estaba por abrir la puerta….pero él la detuvo.

_ Espera, Gwen, no te vayas…POR FAVOR ( la última frase la hizo sentir obligada a quedarse, y tomo asiento de nuevo.) y luego el contínuo…

_ No llores, ¿ sí? . Si te vas así, lloraré también , y sería bastante patético ( dijo con una candorosa sonrisa)

Ella entonces se calmó, pero siguió con su actitud.

_ Bueno, entiendo tu lástima, pero es solo eso…. No importa, puedo aceptar que me hayas olvidado, después de todo, yo te alejé.

_ Vamos. Me comporté tan tonto, cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo , y sobre haberte olvidado….

_ Sí, ya sé, vas a decirme de nuevo que no me sienta mal por ti , que tienes "miles de chicas" detràs, etc.

_ ahhhh…no, no iba a decir eso. ¿ Sabes? No eres la única que estuvo confundida, traté de convencerme de lo contrario durante cuatro años, pero….a ver, ¿ como decirlo? Sigamos con los libros.

Se dirigió a su biblioteca y sacó un ejemplar.

_ Este libro me gustó mucho cuando era niño. ( **) . Habla sobre un jovencito que vivía en un planeta lejano , donde tenía una rosa . El creía que era única en todo el universo , la amaba y la protegía , pero sufría por complacerla. Un día huyó de ella. Llegó a la tierra y se dio cuenta de que aquí existían millones de rosas , y se decepcionó , pensando que la suya le había mentido. Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que solo se le parecían por fuera , y que la suya seguiría siendo única en todo el universo mientras lo fuera para él, y quiso volver a su hogar para seguir protegiéndola y cuidándola.

_ mm..¿ podría traducir eso, sr. Poeta? _ le respondió, por primera vez con una marcada sonrisa desde que se enteró lo del libro.

A lo cual, el se acercó y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

_ Puedo decirlo de otra forma ( algo tímido)

_ No, creo que ya empecé a entender…

Ambos se acercaron, lo siguiente no necesitó mucha meditación. Fue él quien se adelantó. El beso se prolongó por un tiempo, como si quisieran recobrar todo el tiempo perdido. Ella no se resistía, solo cerró los ojos , solo podía pensar en su sueño, recordaba sentirse exactamente de esa forma. Era como si todo , efectivamente, hubiera tenido sentido en función de este momento…

**Continuara…**

….

(*) **¿Por qué no? Si Beth pudo ir al dentista, Trent pudo haber comprado un libro. XD**

**(**) ¿ Tengo que decir que es El Principito?. Como les dije antes, habría referencias…XD**

…

**¿Ahora ven porque esperaba este capítulo? ¿ Cubrió las expectativas? XD . ¿ Que pasara ahora?...**

**Dejen reviews, ¿ si? : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaa de nuevo. **

**Si, se llegó a un momento esperado, pero eso no significa que dejen de ocurrir cosas. : )**

**Gracias otra vez por los comentarios, y a los que leyeron y no pudieron comentar ( especialmente HW) **

**GWS: ¿Ya te lo dije? Quiero ver ese dibujo… XD. Eso realmente me halaga **

**Galy : Gracias, que bonito lo que me dijiste : )**

**Lily: Bienvenida al fic. : ) . Se agradece que te molestes en seguir los caps. **

**Blicia : Espero que hayas pasado un feliz cumpleaños. Te dedico este cap , regalo atrasado : )**

**Ahora, a la acción …**

…**.**

Parecía que ese momento no podría ser interrumpido por nada ni nadie, y mucho menos por sus propios protagonistas, hasta que Trent abrió los ojos, le dio a la espalda a Gwen , y se sentó cabizbajo. Evidentemente, estaba tan "shockeado" por haber manifestado tan fuertemente sus emociones que no reparó en como lo había tomado ella, pensando erróneamente que eso había sido un atrevimiento de su parte.

_ Rayos. Lo siento mucho, Gwen ( decía , aun dándole la espalda, si la hubiese mirado otra vez a los ojos, se habría dado cuenta inmediatamente de que las cosas no eran como lo imaginaba) Te mentí antes, en el fondo lo hice, te dije que no quería volver atrás , incluso con esa escena que hice al devolverte el collar. ( en realidad si había actuado sinceramente entonces, solo que la "revelación" del libro lo había movido a aceptar lo que sentía)

Debes creer que soy tan patético como en la primera secuela. Si no quieres verme más, te entiendo, ahí está la puerta.

_ Trent…( suspiro) Eres un tonto, en serio.

_ Eso es lo que estoy diciendo. Soy patético. ….¿ eh? ( sintió algo, eran las manos de Gwen, en sus hombros)

_ No lo dije por eso, sino porque …..te equivocas. ¿Quieres voltear y mirarme?

Solo podía hacer exactamente eso, luego de escucharla. Pero ahora era Gwen quien no lo miraba a los ojos, intentaba disimular el tono rojo de sus mejillas dirgiendo su vista al suelo, pero no podía. Continuaba confundida, por un lado le avergonzaba mostrarse así, pero por el otro, quería que el se diera cuenta, así que tenía que decidirse…

_ Escucha, Trent, lo que pasó fue…. No estuvo mal, en serio. ( en su lenguaje eso significaba " fue hermoso" , y el lo comprendió, y recuperó algo de confianza)

_ Gwen …¿ estás sonrojada? . Pero, yo creí que tu ya no …que yo ya no era…(fue interrumpido por ella, que realmente se "abalanzó" a abrazarlo)

_ Si. Estoy sonrojada, ¿ de acuerdo?. Es que, siempre supiste provocar ese efecto, ¿ lo recuerdas? .

_ Esta bien, ja, aja…aghhh, pero déjame respirar.

_ ¿ Ah, sí? , no te soltare tan fácil ahora.

_ Ja, ja

Poco después , todo se volvió más calmo, y serio. Ambos estaban en el sofá verde, justo debajo de la "fantasía nocturna", con una mano apoyada sobre la del otro.

_ Gwen...que estes aquí, conmigo, no parece real. Aún temo despertarme ahora mismo y estar solo de nuevo .

_ Esto es muy real, creeme. No es un sueño, pero para mi, es como si uno que tuve hace poco se hubiera hecho realidad. De hecho, creo que ya nada puede sorprendernos , así que te lo contaré.

Y le relató todo sobre la pintura, y su origen.

_ ¿ El mismo día que nos encontramos, también encontraste el libro? . Y esa misma noche, fue el sueño.

_ Sí.

_ Wow. No es extraño que desde el principio sintieras que la frase te hablaba a ti, es que así era. Y esto significa, que, realmente siempre hemos tenido cierta "conexión", que ni siquiera nosotros podemos comprender bien. ¿Qué ocurre, Gwen? ¿ Porque otra vez pareces triste?

_ Aquello era un sueño, pero esto no. Por alguna razón parece que otra vez vamos a separarnos. ¿ O ya te olvidaste que tienes que partir a Europa? .

_ Maldición. Precisamente ahora, no puedo dejarte ir de nuevo, si no es ahora, ¿ cuando, G wen? . Pero, firmé un tonto contrato, de hecho, si no cumplo con la gira, de todas maneras tendré que irme . Hospedarme aquí era justamente, parte de ese contrato.

_ Trent … realmente quiero estar contigo, pero no en esa clase de vida, ademàs, no quiero ser un obstáculo para que cumplas tus metas.

_ ¿ Cuales metas? ¿ Ser famoso? Hace algunos años audicioné para un programa , con ese objetivo, y lo único bueno que me lleve de ahí…. Esta frente a mí ahora .

Gwen se sintió realmente conmovida al escuchar eso.

_ Puedes irte de gira.

_ Pero, ¿ porque?

_ No quiero traerte problemas. Solo una cosa, prométeme que vas a volver, y que no vas a olvidarte de mí.

_ Pero…Gwen

_ Tu lo dijiste, tendràs que irte de todas formas si no cumples con sus condiciones. Y yo estaré aquí, estudiando, por un tiempo. Te estaré esperando, no me iré a ninguna parte.

_ Ahhh…bien, pero regresaré y ya no te volveré a dejar, es una promesa. .

_ Quiero confiar en ello. Pero por el momento, esto servirá para que lo tengas presente.

. Se quitó otra vez su collar y volvió a entregárselo.

_ ¿ Por que , Gwen?. Ya te lo dije, es tuyo de nuevo, lo que pasó no cambia nada .

_ Es algo "simbólico". Otra vez te pertenece. Es como si yo te acompañara donde vayas , y estará ahí para recordarte que debes cumplir tu promesa.

. Yo solo puedo prometerte que voy a esperar

_ Entonces, ¿ nos lo prometemos?

_ Por supuesto.

_ Solo una cosa. No vayas a despedirme al aeropuerto. Sería muy triste.

_ Pues no lo prolonguemos màs, solo lo harà màs difícil.

Gwen finalmente alistó sus cosas, y se preparó para despedirse. En realidad, ahora que finalmente se habían dicho la verdad el uno al otro , no eran tan difícil, porque sabían que solo era un "hasta pronto" y no un "adios. ".

_ Te extrañare, Trent. ( dijo esto mientras lo abrazaba enérgicamente. Sus ojos estaban algo húmedos, no podía evitarlo)

_ Yo no sabes cuanto, hermosa.

_ ¿Me llamas así de nuevo? ( a pesar del momento, una pequeña sonrisa)

_ Creo que siempre quise hacerlo, ja. En serio te extrañarè. Vuelve a llevarte el libro, antes te intrigaba, ahora cada vez que leas esa frase recordaras lo mucho que estaré pensando en ti, como yo cuando vea el collar.

_ Sí, supongo que será una "compañía". Ademàs, si después de años todo pareció encajar para nosotros, no lo olvidaremos por unos cuantos meses ( intentaba convencerse a sí misma)

_ Ha de ser cierto, fue como si todo hubiera estado planeado. Pero…esto es difícil, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta de que era lo importante para mí

_ No digas eso…también fue mi culpa. ( decía ella mientras intentaba reconfortarlo con un abrazo) . Pero , aun te quedaras un tiempo, me habías dicho eso.

_ Si, pero te mereces algo mas de mi parte.

_ Estaré bien. Y no me importa lo que digas, cuando debas irte, estaré allí , y cuando regreses, me encontraràs. Hasta entonces, tranquilo

Otro dulce beso, selló la "despedida" que no era tal, y luego reafirmaron la mutua promesa.

_ Se fuerte, Gwen. Recuerda que pensare en tì

_ Ya te lo dije, tu tranquilo. Estaré…bien .

Luego lo saludó tímidamente con un movimiento de las manos. Otra vez en el pasillo, le tomó varios minutos dar los pasos de regreso hacia el ascensor, pero finalmente se decidió.

Finalmente en la recepción, el ya conocido Ralph, volvió a saludarla formalmente, aunque ahora con cierta amabilidad.

_ Hasta luego, Srta. Delacroix

_ hasta luego, ¿ Ralph?

_ Ejem, no tanta confianza, estimada srta.

_ Lo siento, ja.

_ ¿ La volveremos a ver por aquí, cierto?

_ ¿ Ehh? Seguro…digo, tal vez.

El recepcionista le dirigió una expresión de "tranquila, en realidad no es mi problema" , lo cual la liberó de la incomodidad del momento. Pero una vez que la "invitada" cruzó la puerta , continuó pensando.

"_Vaya. "Vieja amiga". A quien cree el Sr. Smith que engaña. Me alegro por ellos, hacen una bonita pareja, hasta yo tengo que admitirlo, y no soy ningún romàntico. Se analizar a las personas con solo estudiar su mirada, y a ambos les "faltaba" algo, parecen haberlo econtrado" _

Trent, mientras tanto, veia que hacer…

"_Estúpido, eso es lo que soy. ¿Por qué simplemente no mando esta "carrera"al demonio?. Pero un momento, tal vez podrìa..si, la compensaré, y serà en serio. " _

Mientras tanto, la chica se estaba lejando, con una mezcla de emociones, pero en realidad, se encontraba mejor que al entrar, solo que aún enfrentaba ciertos temores. En ese momento, como si faltara algo, una simpática voz que creía conocida la detuvo.

_ Srta. Gwendolyn, que sorpresa verla.

_ Profesor. Es un gusto, igualmente. ¿ Que lo trae por aquí?

_ Vengo de una conferencia sobre arte y mitología. Bueno, espero verla mañana con el entusiasmo de siempre .

El anciano ya estaba retomando su camino, pero Gwen recordó algo..

_ Espere…

_ ¿ Que ocurre?

_ Recuerda lo que me dijo el primer día de clases sobre "encontrar algo". Creo, que…lo hice, pero yo ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba buscando.

_ ¿ Yo dije eso? Ohh, si ud. lo dice. Si, a veces pasan esas cosas. No es que haya una fuerza que dirige todos nuestros pasos , pero cuando deseamos fuertemente algo algo, aunque ni siquiera estemos conscientes de ello, puede simplemente aparecer. Me alegro que Ud. haya encontrado lo que buscaba, pero…¿ porque aun siento que algo la aqueja?

_ Es que…temo perderlo.

_ Ya veo. Descuide, recuerde esto…" lo perdido se recobra y lo que es muy querido nunca se pierde" (*)

_ Eso es muy profundo…

_ Ja, en realidad lo decía mi galleta de la fortuna, Almorzé en un restaurante chino.

_ Ja, ja _(cielos, este viejito hace reír a cualquiera) _Gracias, profesor, lo veré mañana.

. Y Gwen siguió su camino, pensativa, sosteniendo fuertemente el libro entres sus brazos, mientras pensaba…

"_Si en verdad me quiere, volverá…, no, mas bien, por supuesto que es así" _

….

**( *) Esta frase, tiene una historia para mí, se las puedo contar por otro medio. **

…..

**Bueno, ¿ que tal? XD. Ya se, demasiados diálogos, pero creo que logara el efecto. No se preocupen, esto aún no ha terminado. Solo que, la promesa y la espera lo hacen también más interesante. **

**Ya saben que pueden hacerme cualquier observación. **

**Hasta la proxima. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola . Actualizando de nuevo. : ) **

**Esta vez no quiero dar muchos rodeos e ir directamente a lo importante. Pero antes, agradecer de nuevo a todas las personas que hasta ahora, han dejado sus reviews o seguido la historia desde el principio. A:**

**Blicia, Eclipse, HW , GWS , Galy, Lily, Laura , Princesa Stero love ( Yanu) , Sophy y espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie : ) ,y a todos los que vienen leyendo, hayan comentado o no. **

**Yanu: Por lo que me dijiste en DA . Insisto, todas las impresiones son bienvenidas, y tus reviews no tienen nada malo, muy al contrario.**

**Y otro agradecimiento a Carmilla, por sus impresiones.**

**Ahí va. Espero que les guste, como a mi escribirlo : ). Y muy felices pascuas a todos **

…**..**

Habían vuelto a pasar unos cuantos días . El músico , de cualquier manera, no se iría aún. ¿ Porque entonces, el tono de despedida del encuentro anterior? El no lo sabía, todo simplemente se había dado así. Había contactado a Billy, para convencerlo de , al menos postergar el viaje, ya que nunca lo convencería de cancelarlo , pero no tenía sentido. ¿ Que explicación iba a darle?. ¿Que , como por arte de magia, la chica de sus sueños había , a la que creía perdida definitivamente, había reaparecido en su vida, que la quería, y al parecer, era correspondido, y que no podía abandonarla precisamente en ese momento? No, hablarle de eso a alguien involucrado en la industria del espectáculo era como expresarse en chino. Simplemente no iba a entenderlo . Pero de cualquier manera ,¿no tenía que preocuparse, ¿ no se habían hecho una mutua promesa?. Que tuvieran que esperar para reunirse de nuevo , de hecho tal vez lo hacía más emocionante, aunque, tenía un aire a alguna de esas películas cursis. Además, se sentía bastante bien. La "Sequía creativa" que venía afectándolo desde hace un tiempo había desaparecido , de hecho , en esos días, desde que Gwen estuvo en su departamento, había escrito canciones una tras otra , y ninguna triste. La inspiración parecía ser bastante clara. Sin embargo, algo empezaría a preocuparlo un poco…

Luego de una caminata , regresó al edificio, y le preguntó Al británico

_ Ralph. ¿Alguien me buscó mientras no estuve?

_ Como le dije los tres últimos días, Sr. Smith, no. ¿ Sabe? Hasta hace una semana no le importaba mucho, de hecho, quería estar solo. Y me pedía que dijera a quienes lo buscaban del ambiente musical que no vivía aquí. Bueno, eso antes de que esa "vieja amiga" suya viniera. ( sonrisa de complicidad por parte del recepcionista)

_ Ehh..¿ Que dices?. Es que…yo, estoy, planeando una gira y …. ( _rayos, a quien quiero engañar) _

_ ( _Ahh…estos jóvenes, no se como son mas complejos, si solitarios, o enmaorados)_ Mire , tal vez tenga talento musical, joven, pero, como actor, le falta ( risa) . Si le preocupa lo que creo, descuide, ella debe tener sus razones, volverá tarde o temprano. Si se ha encontrado con algo que es tan valioso, no se deje ganar por el miedo. Y ahora si me disculpa, debo terminar este crucigrama.

_ Eh…gracias, Ralph. Pero avísame ¿ si?

- Si, como lo hago con todos los inquilinos, y sus visitas…

"_Vaya , Ralph simplemente tiene toda la razón. Simplemente no puedo cometer los mismos errores que en el pasado. Pero, cielos, aunque sean pocos días , extraño a Gwen, mucho. Temo que se haya arrepentido , que este molesta por ese tonto viaje y ya no quiera verme. Pero, debo confiar en ella, si no ¿ como le pediré que confíe en mí?. No tendré miedo, ella tendrá a la persona que merece, no a alguien inseguro y temeroso, ya la perdí por eso antes…" ._

Dejó entonces esos incómodos pensamientos atrás , y contínuo escribiendo una canción.

"_Pensar que debo cantar estas cosas a varias personas, y en realidad solo es para una" . _

Se llegó sin novedades al siguiente fin de semana. Trent había seguido los consejos del portero, confiaba y pensaba que debía haber una razón para todo.

" _Tal vez no regresó porque le resulta difícil despedirse. Eso parecía, si es así, me siento un poco mal. Pero nos prometimos reunirnos después, eso es lo importante…" _

_ Joven Smith. Hoy tampoco tuvo visitas..

_ ( Suspiro). Esta bien, Ralph. Iré arriba.

_ No tan ràpido … ¿porque los jovencitos siempre son tan impulsivos? . Dije que nadie "vino", no dije que no hubiera algo para Ud.

_ ¿ Ahh? (su cara era una mezcla de sorpresa y entusiasmo)

_ Encontré este sobre en la puerta. Tiene su nombre escrito, Joven Smith.

_ ¿ Que será?

_ No lo sé. No abro correspondencia ajena.

Abrió el sobre con entusiasmo pero con calma. Era una sencilla hoja de papel , con un dibujo finamente trazado a làpiz. Eran, el y Gwen , junto a la fogata , como se veían ambos cuando habían estado en el campamento , y la verdad estaba perfectamente hecho. Al borde estaba escrito.."te lo debía" . No estaba firmado, pero no hacía falta. La cara del músico adquirió un matiz de alegría como si fuera un niño en una dulcería. Sin embargo, por más bonito que fuera, aun no captaba del todo el sentido, ¿ era una despedida?, ¿Por qué no personalmente?, era una forma de decir "por favor quédate" , lo mismo podía decirse.

_ Lamento interrumpir su entusiasmo, pero note que hay algo más escrito en el borde superior , tal vez eso aclare sus dudas_ añadió Ralph.

. Era una dirección , y un horario, esa noche a las 9 Pm, Y no era la casa de Gwen, esa ya la conocía. ¿ Que sería? Sea lo que fuera , el mensaje parecía ser ." ven a verme aquí y a esa hora", y el músico no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces.

_ ¿Sabes donde es este lugar, Ralph?

_ No seré yo quien le arruine la sorpresa, joven, solo una cosa. Le recomiendo que si pretende ir ahí, se vista adecuadamente.

_ ¿ Que tiene de malo que llevo?. ( llevaba una camisa verde clara , pantalones largos oscuros y zapatillas deportivas)

_ Nada, si quiere ir por hamburguesas.

_ ohh. Creo que ya entendí.

Y se dirigido velozmente a l ascensor, esta entusiasmado, aunque faltaran 8 horas para eso.

_ Vaya ( se dijo a sí mismo, el recepcionista), estos jóvenes y sus romances. Ja, ja.

. Se acercó la hora señalada, Trent estaba , si, entusiasmado, pero también nervioso. Hizo caso, aunque se sentía algo raro, se vistió con un elegante traje negro y una camisa blanca. "Valdrá la pena …" , pensó.

Irónicamente, el entusiasmo lo hizo olvidar la presencia del ascensor y bajó apresuradamente las escaleras . Màs de una vez , estuvo a punto de resbalarse, pero casi de milagro, llegó ileso a la planta baja.

_ Hasta luego, Joven, y trate de calmarse , llegar con vendajes en la cabeza no combinaría muy bien , j eje. Recuerde las dos "C": Calma y confianza.

_ Exacto. Calma y confianza . Gracias , Ralph …adios. Ayy.

_ Mejor abra la puerta antes de intentar salir.

_ Oh, si. Es que, estoy muy ilusionado , eso me quita concentración. Pero mejor dejo los pies en la tierra. Adios y gracias de nuevo.

_ Adios ( _lo harà bien, ja, ja.) _

Trent tomó un Taxi, que lo dejó ràpidamente en aquella dirección, lo que el recompensó con una generosa propina .

Cuando salió, se dio cuenta de que su conocía ese lugar, era una calle muy elegante, las luces de la ciudad la hacían ver aún mejor. Iba a dirigirse al lugar exacto ( aun no recordaba que había precisamente allí, pero de seguro no estaría mal) pero antes quiso detenerse a buscar un detalle con el que presentarse.

_mmm…ahí puedo ver una florería . ¿ le llevo flores? Parece muy predecible. Pero no se me ocurre otra cosa. _

_ Bueno, finalmente serán flores. Siento que no haya rosas azules como la de su sueño, seguro le gustaría algo así. Espero que estas rosas blancas no le parezcan cursis. Ohh, parece que ese es el lugar.

.Era la entrada de lo que a todas luces era un distinguido restaurante francés , _"Le fleur bleu " . ( *) _.

_ Vaya, lindo nombre, ahora entiendo porque lo eligió .

El lugar parecía realmente una calle de Paris. Trent empezó a soñar despierto , pero se dio cuenta de que tal vez, algo mucho más real lo estaba esperando, y entró, mostrando seguridad, con sus flores.

_ ¿ Tiene reservación, "Monsieur"?

_ Ehh…¿ no?

_ Espere. Ah, es usted . Es un gusto tenerlo entre nuestros clientes. Pase, alguien lo está esperando abajo.

_ ¿ abajo?.

Efectivamente, las mesas estaban bajando unas escaleras. Y abajo el lugar no estaba muy iluminado, excepto por las velas que adornaban las mesas , y las ventanas de arriba, pero, había que admitirlo, hacía un grandioso efecto.

El músico exploraba el lugar con la vista , peor no encontraba a Gwen, hasta que , en una mesa del fondo, reconoció su cabello, ahora largo, de espaldas , y aùn tenía puesta su boina.

Cuidadosamente, se le colocó en frente , aunque ella precisamente en ese momento miraba para los costados, como si también lo buscara. Tenía puesto un elegante vestido negro, y una "chalina" ( pañuelo) azul oscuro al cuello . (*)

_ Ho..la, Gwen, te ves… wow.

_ Ah…llegaste. Tambien te ves….genial ( algo tímida) . Lo siento por no haberte hablado antes, es que, las clases me mantuvieron ocupada, y...aùn tenía…

_ ¿ temores?. No te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente. Pero tu dibujo, y esto…es demasiado bueno, no se si lo merezco.

_ No digas eso. Te debía un dibujo bien hecho, ja, ja . Y esto…bueno el pasado, nosotros no pudimos pasar tiempo, ya sabes, tener . ..

_ ¿ una cita?

_ Bueno, eso, no me gusta usar lenguaje estándar

Luego le entregó el ramo de flores. Pareció gustarle el detalle, pero no lo exteriorizó demasiado. No le importaba a él, así era ella, y así la quería.

_ Ja, ja. Pero, este lugar esta bien, y supongo que te gustó el nombre, ¿ verdad? Que hayas planeado esto es , otra vez temo no estar despierto.

_ Oh, si. Me encantó, pero…la verdad, que no fue solo mi idea.

_ ¿ Que?..A quien le doy las gracias por prepararnos esto.

No había terminado de decirlo, cuando la respuesta pareció llegarle con algunas palmadas en el hombro.

_ Nada que agradecer, Trent, vaya, amigo, cuanto tiempo, ¿ verdad? . Dame esos cinco.

_ Hola de nuevo, Cody_ dijo amistosamente Gwen_ gracias, en serio.

Para Trent fue una grata sorpresa. Su voz era un poco menos aguda, lucía un pequeño bigote y algo de barba , pero no había cambiado demasiado.

_ Vaya, viejo, esta no me la esperaba. Pero…¿ como viniste a parar aquí? Siento lo de la banda.

_ No hay problema. Me fue bastante bien. En la universidad, inventé el "codemaster 300" , tal vez oyeron hablar de el, es mi nuevo sistema operativo. Está teniendo éxito, viaje hasta NY por una cuestión de patentes, y bueno, me encontré con Gwen y me contó todo.

_ No tendrías que haberte molestado

_ Bah , no es nada, mientras Gwen sea feliz. Y, sinceramente, me di cuenta que me agrada verlos juntos. ¿ Que es algo de dinero si uno no puede usarlo para hacer algo bueno por sus amigos? Ahora debo irme, pero antes…vamos , abrazo grupal.

_ Esta bien ( contestaron los otros dos , al mismo tiempo)

_ ¿ Como en los viejos tiempos, eh?

_ Claro, Cuidate Cody_ se despidieron los dos.

_ Adiós, Tortolitos . Y , viejo, cuídala bien, no encuentras una como ella todos los dias.

_ No me lo digas dos veces , amigo.

_ Y ahora los dejo solos, será mejor, ja.

. Si, estaba en lo cierto, había sido otro reencuentro agradable, pero no era lo que habían venido a hacer.

_ Bueno,¿que habrá en el menú? ( _rayos, porque no soy màs sincero y solo le digo…que se ve preciosa a la luz de las velas) _

_ No se, no estoy pensando mucho en la comida_ dijo ella.

_ Ni yo.

_ Aunque, un Mousse de chocolate no estaría mal.

_ Ja, ¿ donde quedaron tus hábitos, Gwen?

_ Bueno, hay momentos para todo, ja ja.

_ Es cierto. Oye, sobre ese viaje…

_ Ya, ya. Vivamos este momento.

**Continuará **

….

( *) **Francés. "La flor azul" . Le queda a Gwen. XD **

(**) **Las vestimentas. Me imagino algo como en un fan art. "Valentine Kiss" de Lord Akiyama en DA . Trent está exactamente así, salvo por algún año màs. Y Gwen, el vestido seria así , pero no de ese color ( el oscuro le queda mejor) y en el cuello, pañuelo en vez de moño . Ademàs, màs crecida, con el cabello largo, y negro, como desde el principio, y la boina.**

…**..**

**¿ Que tal? : ). Lo siento si fue demasiado largo, pero me divirtió hacerlo y espero que a ustedes también leerlo.**

**Felices pascuas. Dejen Reviews. XD **


	9. Chapter 9

**: )Hola de nuevo. Espero no haber hecho esperar demasiado ( creo que no)**

**Sin muchos preámbulos, aquí esta la actualización, y gracias de nuevo a todas las personas mencionadas en el cap. Anterior, y también a quienes olvidé mencionar : Crazy D x C Vampire, en los primeros cap ( espero volver a verla por aquí) Rooh, y claro, Vampire Dark Girl ( gracias por tu review anterior ).**

**HW : actualizando como pedías en DA XD .**

**Espero que hayan pasado unas felices pascuas y ahora a lo importante : ) **

…**.**

Continuaba la cena. No pretendían conversar demasiado , tal vez porque no había mucho que decir ( solo bastaba tenerse el uno al otro en ese momento, finalmente sin tanto drama de por medio) o por el contrario, había mucho que querían decirse , y no sabían por donde empezar, o una extraña combinación de ambas cosas, pero no estaba de más algún comentario para hacer aún más ameno el momento.

_ Fue un poca en broma cuando mencioné lo del mousse de chocolate_ observó Gwen_ pero tengo que admitir que está muy bueno , en serio. ( entre algunas tímidas risas)

En un principio, el sonrío por toda respuesta, hasta que , luego de uno momentos , agregó

_ No olvides las cerezas, son un buen detalle.

Poco después , acabado el postre, Trent se apresuraba a buscar su billetera para pagar la cena ( creía que era su deber) .

_ Rayos, ¿ donde habré puesto mi billetera?

_ No hace falta, Trent, ¿ no recuerdas?, ja, ja.

_Ah, si, Cody, ja, ja.

_ Aun así, gracias, Trent. Se que hubieras hecho eso y más.

_ Ehh. Bueno…yo ( ahora era el, el sonrojado, lo cual no pudo evitar algunas risas de parte de su compañera)

Uno de los meseros , se dirigió a ellos

_ "Monsieur", "Mademoiselle" (*), espero que hayan disfrutando su cena. ¿ Se retiran ahora, o gustarían pasar al salón de baile? Empezará a las 11 PM y faltan cinco minutos.

Ambos se sorprendieron, de más está decir que ninguno tenía idea de que que existiera tal salón.

_ Pues… Gwen, ¿ te gustaría?

_ Ahh. No lo sé, Trent. No sé bailar lentos (dijo algo apenada) y nunca lo he hecho… ademàs, ya sabes, nunca fui de esas chicas que quieren ser reinas del baile…

_ Esta bien, no te sientas mal ( _Hubiera sido genial bailar con Gwen, pero voy a respetar sus decisiones) _

_ Espera. Supongo que, si hay una primera vez para todo , ademàs , sería contigo….

_ ( _siiiii) _Esta bien. Vamos

Dicho esto, tomó amablemente de la mano a su compañera, y el mesero los guió hacia una puerta trasera, detrás de la cual estaba el mencionado salón.

Era aún más elegante que el restaurante mismo, si cabe , y muy espacioso. Había varias parejas presentes, y podía escucharse claramente la música …

" _Earth Angel , Earth Angel _

_Will you be mine._

_My Darling dear . Love you all the time _

_Im just a fool. A fool in love , with you " ( **) _

_ Eso pudo haber sonado en la graduación de nuestros abuelos, ¿ no lo crees Trent?

Pero el no contestó inmediatamente , estaba escuchando la letra y pensando en ella.

_ Ah, si claro, es "prehistórico", ja.

_Si, y que cursi…

_ Totalmente… eeehh …¿ quieres bailar?

_ Lo haré mal.

_ No te preocupes, estoy para guiarte.

_ Pero…tantas personas viéndonos.

_ No nos ven, están en lo suyo.

_ Bueno, vamos.

Y fue así, de pronto los pasos empezaron a salirle a Gwen casi naturalmente

_ Es raro _ empezó a decirle ella mientras bailaban _ nunca me imaginé así. … ( _y mucho menos que me gustaría) _

_ Lo inesperado puede resultar bien, creo que ninguno de nosotros esperaba algo así hasta hace no mucho.

_ Ni que lo digas. Pero no es el momento de hablar.

Había resultado bastante bien, pero se encontraban algo cansados después de un tiempo, así que Trent volvió a tomar de la mano a su compañera y la llevó fuera del salón

_ ¿ y ahora qué? _ preguntó ella, aún sintiéndose algo rara.

_ Bueno, yo no hice esto para ti, eso hace que me sienta mal, creo que ahora es mi turno. Te llevaré a otro lugar a ver algo, digo, si quieres.

_ ¿ Porque no?

Subieron las escaleras, y se encontraron de nuevo en la entrada.

_ Hasta luego. Espero que hayan disfrutado la velada_ se despidió el encargado.

. Una vez afuera, Gwen sintió algo de curiosidad

_ ¿ Adonde vamos exactamente, Trent?

_ Ya veras, el único problema es como llegaremos rápido. Que suerte debe tener el de aquella limosina , ja, ja.

Definitivamente, no se imaginaba lo que ocurriría a continuación. Una de las puertas del mencionado vehículo se abrió dejando ver a un conocido chofer .

_ Joven Smith, Srta. Delacroix , que gusto. ¿ Suben?

_ ¿ Ralph? –

_ Ahh. Estoy algo confundida, ¿ usted no trabajaba en la recepción de Sunrise?

_ Bueno, no es lo único que hago. Soy chofer de limosinas rentadas los fines de semana por las noches. Ya se que es curioso. Un jovencito, simpático, si me preguntan, pero algo peculiar, estuvo en Sunrise , debe ser amigo suyo, Joven Smith, o suyo, Srta, o de ambos, que más da, ja. Dijo que quería hacer otra cosa agradable por ustedes, y me permití hacerle esta pequeña sugerencia. Rentó el vehículo y pagó por adelantado , debía irse, pero me dijo que los saludara mucho.

_ Ja, Cody si que ganó dinero con eso de las computadoras- observó Trent _ siento que se haya ido, y no poder agradecerle.

_ Si, esto ni siquiera lo comentó conmigo. No me desvivo por los lujos, pero hay que reconocerle la intención. ¿ vamos a subir?

_ Claro, aunque no tengo los mejores recuerdos con las limosinas , ja.

Una vez adentro, Gwen se puso muy seria, tras haber escuchado eso, y bajó la mirada, como si estuviera apenada.

_ Oh…lo siento Gwen, era una broma. ¿Que importa ya eso? _ dijo acariciando su frente.

Ella no contestó, pero recuperó la sonrisa, y eso era suficiente.

_ ¿ Adonde vamos, Sr. Smith?

_ A este lugar ( Trent escribió una nota y se la entregó al chofer. No lo dijo en voz alta, quería que fuera una sorpresa, a ella no le molestó) y gracias, Ralph.

_ No es nada, joven, me pagan por ello . Pero, no es mi única motivación. En mis distintos trabajos, siempre he tenido que tratar con gente superficial . y cuando me encuentro con ud, y la srta, dos jovencitos inteligentes , y que al parecer, tienen una historia detràs, que yo no conozco pero debe ser en verdad interesante , bueno, no me molesta ayudar.

Luego de no demasiado tiempo de viaje en el inesperado vehículo.

_ Llegamos, joven Smith.

_ Bien. Espéranos aquí. Vamos, Gwen .

La chica salió, y lo que se ofrecía a su vista era una de las partes más conocidas de la ciudad, y en el horizonte, podía verse la estatua de la libertad.

_ Wow, Trent, ya había pasado por aquí , pero se ve muy bien de noche. ( ya había pasado la medianoche)

_ No es todo. ¿ ves aquel rascacielos?

_ Si.

_ Sígueme.

_ Creo saber que tienes en mente, pero, esta un poco alto.

_ Ja, hemos pasado por cosas mucho peores en el campamento.

_ Cierto, ja, ja. ¿ Que es un poco de vértigo? . Vamos.

Y era lo que Gwen había imaginado. De pronto se encontraron en la azotea de aquel edificio, la vista era fabulosa, incluyendo la estatua de la libertad y la isla de manhattan.

_ Puedo tocar el cielo_ observó el músico. ( En más de un sentido, pues la estaba mirando a ella) . ¿ sabes'. Vive muchas veces solo a disfrutar esta vista.

_ Basta, harás que me sonroje de nuevo, ja. Que vista tan genial. Oye , Trent, ya que estamos aquí , solos. ¿ Sabes? Aún después de todo esto , siento que debemos conocernos más. Cuéntame de ti, de tu vida antes del campamento.

_ Bueno. Siempre creí que parecería aburrido, pero me da gusto contarle a una persona tan especial . Ya sabés que perdí a mi abuelo , yo tenía siete años. El pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, a veces más que mi propio padre. Me volví un niño depresivo y solitario , en la escuela sacaba buenas notas, pero no me relacionaba, mis maestras llamaban siempre a mis padres por eso, pero siempre preferían cambiarme de escuela. Hasta que, cuando tenía 12 , una psicóloga de la escuela en la que estaba me aconsejó que no dejara de lado mis emociones, pero que las "sublimara" de alguna forma, con algún pasatiempo. Me dí cuenta de que me gustaba la música, y mi mamá me regaló mi primera guitarra. Dio resultado, la música me volvió más abierto con los demás , de hecho, empecé a caerle bien a todos. Pasó un tiempo , y pensé que podría vivir de la música . Oí hablar de un programa en un campamento , y bueno..el resto es historia.

_ Vaya, creo que tenemos cosas en común. Ya sabes, yo también fui ( y soy) solitaria, nunca me relacioné demasiado con las personas.

_ ¿ Porque?

_ Bueno, hasta los 5 años, era una niñita tan "normal" como cualquiera. Pasó algo feo : Cuando nació mi hermano , mi "padre" ( si es que se le puede llamar así) decidió que no podía hacerse cargo de dos niños, y se fue, si , así como escuchaste , y no regresó. Nunca supe más de él, ni quiero. (***)

_ Lo siento mucho_ dijo Trent acariciando de nuevo su frente.

_ también perdí uno de mis abuelos a los 7 años, nunca te lo dije. En la escuela, desde el principio me fue difícil relacionarme, pero en la primaria, intenté ser "normal" . Aún no era, ya sabes una "gótica rara" . En la secundaria, ya sabés como son las personas malas, no se quién lo dijo , ni como se supo, pero empezaron a burlarse por lo que había pasado con mi familia, y a aislarme de sus grupos. A partir de ese momento decidí que ya no me importaría lo que nadie dijera, y que sería tan "rara" como me diera la gana.

_ Ahí adquiriste tu "estilo" supongo. ¿ Rara? A mi me pareció genial, de hecho, ¿ que vió una chica como tú en un completo "cliché" como yo?, ja.

_ Bueno… simplemente , sentí que había alguien que me entendía , entre tantas personas del montón . Siempre sentí que yo no le importaba a nadie como persona, tu, eras….diferente. Puedo preguntar lo mismo_ añadió ella _ que vió el chico "en onda" en la gótica rara pudiendo fijarse en otras que…. (suspiro) no le darían tantos problemas.

_ Precisamente, que no eras del montón, que tenías personalidad, si, podías hacerme "sufrir" a veces, pero, créeme, aunque nunca hubieras regresado , no me hubiera arrepentido nunca, de haberte conocido.

_ Y que hay de "¿ las buscaré de otro estilo"?

_ La idiotez màs grande que he dicho en mi vida.

Y dicho esto, otra vez la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó, a varios metros de altura, con el cielo nocturno de fondo…

**Continuara…**

…

(*) **Señorita, en francés. Tal vez lo escucharon. XD **

**(**) Esta canción me gusta mucho . ****De "Marvin Berry and the startlighters". ****Gwen tiene razón , es de los 50 XD. De hecho, suena en el baile de graduación en "Back to the future", una de mis películas favoritas, pequeño homenaje. **

**( ***) Sé que esta referencia sobre su padre puede parecer algo gastada, pero me pareció que hacía un buen efecto. **

…**.**

**Lo siento si resultó un poco largo. XD , tenía que hacerlo.**

**Espero que hayan pasado unas felices pascuas.**

**Dejen impresiones :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola otra vez. : ). ¿ Demasiado ràpido? No pude evitarlo….**

**No voy a extenderme mucho. Gracias de nuevo a todos. **

**GWS : Muchas Gracias por tu review y, sobre todo, tus apreciaciones por MP. Significa mucho : )**

**Galy : Gracias, tus reviews siempre son muy bonitos, aunque sean breves, me dicen mucho . **

**Eclipse y Yanu : Gracias por estar ahí en cada cap **

**Espero que no se les este haciendo larga. XD **

**Bueno, sin más preámbulos… **

…

Gwen no se sorprendió, en ese momento, y con esa atmósfera, que la hubiera besado nuevamente, de hecho parecía lo màs natural del mundo, y una vez que pasó, pensó mucho en lo último que le había dicho antes de hacerlo, sobre nunca haberse arrepentido. Se apoyó en los hombros del músico, y con una mirada , casi infantil ( como para preguntarse si alguna vez en los últimos 10 años había mostrado una expresión así) le preguntó..

_ ¿ De verdad?

_ ¿ Que cosa?

_ Aunque no nos hubiéramos reencontrado, aún hubieras preferido haberme conocido, ¿ aún con todo lo que ocurrió?

_ Por supuesto. Ese día , y después tambíen, fue un momento difícil para mí. Pero lo que sentí conociéndote, no lo cambio por nada. De hecho, se que no fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, me equivoqué, pero , es que….nunca había sentido algo así por alguien(Si hice tonterías, eres la única persona por la que no me hubiera importado verme como un tonto. Solo, que, me sentía mal pensando que tú , tal vez, si te habías arrepentido….pero, olvídalo.

_ Es bueno que nos "confesemos" ahora, ¿ no lo crees? Y, no, tampoco me arrepentí. Fue tan difícil , Como te dije, yo nunca le había importado demasiado a alguien , ni me importaban mucho tampoco, y de repente, que alguien empezara a hacer todo eso por mí, supongo que, me tomó de sorpresa, y de repente no sabía que hacer.

El la escuchaba atentamente, aunque recordar esos momentos podía sacarle una que otra lágrima, no quería arruinar el "aquí y ahora" .

_ Pero, ahora. Miro hacia atrás ( continúo ella) y quiero decirte gracias, Trent.

_ No veo que tengas mucho que agradecerme. Lo que hice solo te perjudicó.

_ Olvidemos por un momento ese tonto juego, me refiero a algo màs importante. Quiero agradecerte por… bueno, no es algo en especial, por haber estado ahí y por estar aquí ahora.

Y se apoyó otra vez en el hombro del músico, mientras el volvía a rodearla con su brazo. En verdad, era una gran vista.

_ Me quedaría aquí toda la noche_ dijo ella.

_ Lo imagine cuando te traje, por eso lo hice. Yo a veces he estado casi toda la noche .

_ ¿aquí? ¿Que hacías toda la noche aquí arriba? , ja, ja. Sigues siendo algo extraño, ¿ y sabes que?. Me encantas así. ( y l besó en la mejilla)

_ No lo sé. No traía mi guitarra, hubiera despertado a algunos, ja. Pues, mirar el cielo. Pensar en canciones. Si lo piensas bien, cualquier cosa, una estrella, un árbol , todo puede convertirse en una canción.

_ Cielos, Trent, eso es muy bonito, seguro te salieron algunas.

_ No, Gwen , no se me ocurría ninguna que valiera la pena , es que no me dejaste terminar . Faltaba algo, ni yo sabía bien que. Ahora, lo veo, me faltaba alguien a quien hubiera querido dedicarle todas mis canciones. Y es que todo puede hablarte de una canción, cuando ves a esa persona en todas partes, hasta en la luna y en las estrellas. …. ¿ eh? . No, no llores de nuevo…

_ Esta…bien. No te preocupes. Nunca supe que era "llorar de alegría" , me parecía una tontería solo escuchar eso, hasta ahora ( dijo mientras se secaba con un pequeño pañuelo) . Te quiero…..en serio.

_ ¿Es necesario que yo te diga lo mismo? . Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

_ Otra vez no Trent, ya basta con lo que pasó en el programa.

_ No, es eso, es lo que ocurrió después. Creo que me extravié un poco, actúe como si hubiera sido la víctima de todo, tal vez te hice sentir mal, y yo…tampoco supe que hacer. Y luego, me dejé llevar por cosas que no eran importantes. Pero nunca quise dañarte de ninguna forma, nunca.

_ Ya. (ahora era ella quien acariciaba su frente) pudiste haberte equivocado, pero , vamos ¿ eres el único de todos los que estuvimos allí que se dejó llevar por los reflectores? Eres una buena persona, y basta.

_ Gracias, Gwen. Ahora necesito saber algo…¿ hasta cuando te quedarás, aquí en la ciudad? .

_ Bueno, mi curso de arte dura todo un año. Por eso dije que no te preocuparás, seguiré aquí cuando regreses.

_ Entiendo ( _se que Gwen quiere hacerme sentir mejor, pero creo que a veces hay momentos en los que se deben tomar decisiones , y este es uno) _pero, no es tan simple como eso , una vez que termines eso, querrás volver a casa . Escuché como esta tu familia, te necesitan. No puedo pedirte que te quedes en NY , solo por mí y mi "carrera" .

_ No había pensado en eso….supongo que fue la emoción de reencontrarnos. ¿ Entonces?

_ No te preocupes , déjame que arregle mis propios asuntos. Wow….como se nos pasó el tiempo, ya son màs de las 2 AM . ¿ te llevó a tu casa? La limosina aún nos debe estar esperando.

_ Está bien.

Bajaron , entonces, por el ascensor del edificio, como habían subido. La ciudad aún estaba totalmente iluminada y atiborrada de gente ( las grandes ciudades "nunca duermen" ) . Y sí, la limosina aún aguardaba, pero su chofer se había quedado dormido.

_ Ja, ja. Ralph se cansó de esperar, ja, ja_ Observó el músico.

_ Pobrecito, ja, ja.

Trent golpeó ligeramente la ventana del vehículo, buscando sacarlo de ese estado.

_ ( bostezos) Ohh…mil disculpas, jóvenes. No estaba acostumbrado, je. Suban, por favor.

Hicieron lo propio, Trent dio las indicaciones correspondientes, y se encontraron a las puertas del edificio donde vivía Gwen.

_ No tendrías que haberte molestado en traerme en la limosina. Hubieras dejado que te lleve a casa, yo iba a encontrar la forma.

_ Vamos, era lo menos que podía hacer

_ Espèrame aquí, Ralph , voy a despedirme de ella.

_ No tiene que molestarse en explicármelo.

_ Bueno, Gwen…que linda noche fue. Gracias

_ Cierto, nunca me imaginé pasar momentos así, y que haya sido junto a ti, fue muy especial. Se que ahora tienes que tomar una decisión , pero , insisto en que no te preocupes por mí. Después de una noche como esta, no me importaría esperarte todo el tiempo necesario. Además, te conocí mejor, eres un chico profundo e inteligente, y …se que harás lo correcto.

Dicho esto, se despidió de el con otro beso , sencillo, pero dulce

El músico se subió de nuevo al vehículo, ya para el último viaje del día, que lo dejaría en su edificio. Tenía una mezcla de varias emociones, estaba feliz, pero algo confundido sobre que hacer con su vida.

_ Joven Smith, no es que quiera meter mis narices en sus asuntos, pero….

_ Hazlo, no me molestaría, al contrario, si algo necesito, son consejos.

_ Bueno, como le decía. No se pueden tener todas las cosas en la vida. Ud. tiene una carrera musical, y una persona que le importa mucho. Llegado el momento, no podrá estar al servicio de ambas, y tendrá que poner sus prioridades en orden. Siento que tenga que tomar esta clase de decisiones siendo solo un Jove, Sr smith.

_ Tienes razón, Y creo que tomé una decisión. ( lo decía decidido y tranquilo)

_ Lo imaginaba.

_ Sí, me voy….

El chofer no podía creerlo.

_ ¿ Que?. ¿ Piensa dejarla? Me sorprende, Sr. Smith , siempre pensé que Ud. no era otra de esas personas estiradas y materialistas , con las que siempre trato, no me haga arrepentirme.

_ Noo, cielos, déjame explicar. No voy a abandonarla, dije que me voy , pero de esta clase de vida ….adiós contratos, escenarios y todo eso...y , supongo que adios NY . Volveré a casa, Ralph, de donde salí un día buscando algo tan confuso como la fama.

_ ¿ y la Srta. Delacroix?

_ (Suspiro) Tu lo dijiste, si me iba de gira ahora, ella me iba a esperar , pero tarde o temprano tendría que volver a irme. Ahora, será triste al principio , pero así no perturbaré sus estudios. Cuando ella también regrese a casa con su familia , seré el primero en estar ahí para ayudar, pero esta vez a tiempo completo. Espero que ella lo entienda….

Mientras tanto. Gwen se había acostado a dormir, cambiado el elegante vestido de la velada por sus pijamas negros de siempre. Recordaba un poco su último desvelo, antes de ir a casa de Trent, aun tratando de aclarar la identidad del "misterioso poeta" .

"_Que cosas tiene la vida . Ni siquiera tenía planeado preguntarle a Trent sobre el libro…si no lo hubiera hecho, el solo se hubiera marchado, si que nunca me hubiera podido dar cuenta de cuanto lo seguía queriendo, y el hubiera seguido con su vida, también sin darse cuenta de que me necesitaba. Creí entender lo que me dijo sobre su decisión…pero, ¿ en verdad va a dejarlo todo? . ¿ lo harà por mí? . _

El librito aún estaba en su mesa de noche, la frase seguía escrita, pero justamente debajo, como si una complementara a la otra , estaba escrito hace poco de mano de Gwen , lo que el profesor le había dicho aquel día…

"_Todo lo perdido se recobra y lo que es muy querido nunca se puede perder. " _

…

**Bueno, espero que no les esté resultando pesada. Ya esta entrando en etapas decisivas, pero aún no termina. : ) **

**Hasta la próxima. Dejen reviews : ) **


	11. Chapter 11

**:) hola. Trataré de actualizar cada semana hasta el final. No voy a mentir, estoy triste, pero eso no va a impedir que continúe esta historia, al contrario.**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos por sus reviews, los aprecio. **

**Ahora, no quiero aburrirlos mucho. Directo a la historia .**

…**.**

Luego de aquella noche tan especial, era una agradable y fresca mañana de domingo. Trent había salido a dar otro paseo por la ciudad , como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando estaba solo. No tenía duda alguna sobre su decisión, pero salió a tomar aire para reflexionar sobre como y cuando la llevaría en pràctica.

Una vez de vuelta , ya sabía exactamente que hacer.

**_ **Buenos días, Joven Smith_ lo saludó Ralph_ va a tener que disculparme de nuevo , pero…

_ ¿ Si estoy seguro de esto?. Claro que lo estoy…( dijo con firmeza)

_ De hecho, solo iba a decirle que el Sr. Billy ha vuelto a llamar. Pero esa también era una buena pregunta, je . ¿ Está seguro, entonces?.

_ Si. ¿Así que ha llamado? Bueno, pues esta vez yo voy a decirle algunas cosas.

Subió rápidamente a su habitación , y tomó el teléfono.

**_**¿ Billy?. Habla Trent 

**_ **Ahh…viejo . No puedo creer que seas tú el que me llame. Veo que quieres arreglar los detalles. Espero que estés listo, porque si esta gira no es un éxito, será difícil mantenerte en el ambiente. Esto es un negocio, ¿ sabes? Si no rinde, no sigue….

_ Si, como sea. Déjame hablar un poco a mí. En fin, se me ocurrió que antes de esta ocasión, sería una buena idea mi presencia en una conferencia de prensa. Está tarde, aquí en mi hotel. ¿ Que te parece? _( je, je. Apuesto a que no se espera mi anuncio ) _

_ Déjame decirte que es una idea genial, viejo. De hecho, yo mismo voy a estar ahí, ya me pongo en camino. Y avisaré a los medios.

. Mientras tanto, en otro punto de la ciudad, Gwen también había salido a aprovechar la mañana. Estaba sentada en un pequeño "café literario"(*). Era innegable , seguía pensando en la noche anterior, pero se distraía leyendo y haciendo algunas cosas en su cuaderno, para la clase de arte.

Había una televisión encendida en el café, precisamente en "MTV" , siempre lo dejaban en ese canal, para que los clientes pudieran escuchar algo de música mientras leían o tomaban algo. En ese momento, el video que estaban trasmitiendo fue interrumpido.

"_Atención. Interrumpimos este programa para un flash informativo musical. El autor pop Trent Smith ( màs conocido como "Trent" a secas), conocido por su paso por un reality show , del que no se te tenían noticias hace bastante tiempo, ha anunciado una conferencia de prensa , esta misma tarde. No se saben los motivos, pero al parecer se trata de anunciar una gira , para retomar su carrera .Ahora volvamos con sus videos favoritos..."_

Los ojos de Gwen quedaron como platos, al punto que todos empezaron a mirarla, pero disimuló volver a su actividad normal inmediatamente.

Cuando salió del lugar, no le importaba haber llamado la atención, solo se preguntaba que significaría eso…

"_¿Conferencia de prensa? ¿ Entonces…que haràs, Trent? Debí imaginarlo , y no lo culpo. ¿Cambiar la seguridad de una carrera, por alguien que ya lo ha hecho sentir mal una vez? ( _suspiros)

_ Hey, Gwen. ( se oyó una amistosa voz desde atrás) . ¿Que te ocurre? ¿ Quieres contarme? .

Era Cody, de nuevo . Estaba sentado en un la parada de un autobús, escribiendo en su pequeña computadora.

_ ¿ Cody?. Creí que te habías ido…

_ ¿ eh? Noo, je , solo dije que debía irme a realizar algunos trámites esa noche, no que me iba de la ciudad. Siento haberlos confundido. No entiendo, creí que te vería feliz . Parece que lo que hice no resultó para nada. …

_ Oh, no digas eso. No sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo, es que, estoy confundida, yo no se que hará Trent… (y le contó todo)

Luego de escucharla, el chico se echó a reir .

_ Oye, Cody, no es gracioso.

_ No es eso, Gwen…es que, tanto tiempo ¿ y aún no conoces a Trent? ¿Crees que sabiendo que estás en la ciudad , haría algo como anunciar que se va, y por televisión? . Si, muchos harían eso, pero el , es algo loquito, ya sabès. Algo trae entre manos.

_ Si ( _tiene bastante sentido, debo admitirlo) _pero, tal vez se arrepintió , y no podría culparlo. ¿Por qué sacrificaría todo para volver conmigo? ya renunció a un millon por mí y …cielos, ya conoces la historia.

_ ¿ Que porque lo haría? No se, tal vez porque te quiere , en serio. Si estuvo tan loquito, para hacerlo una vez , puede hacerlo dos veces, je, je.

Y , ¿ tu lo quieres?

_ Sii, rayos , ¿ porque seguir mintiéndome a mi misma? .

_ Entonces, ¿ porque no vas a su conferencia y lo comprobamos ahí mismo?

_ ¿ Estàs loco, Cody?¿ yo en televisión otra vez? ¿ No tuve ya demasiado? ….. iremos.

_Je, je. Bueno, podemos "disfrazarte" de reportera. (**)

_ Debes estar bromeando…..hagámoslo.

Llegó la hora, esa tarde. Se había improvisado un auditorio en el hotel. Trent , extrañamente, no lucía nervioso esta vez, a pesar de los reporteros de la música y curiosos, que se habían acomodado en las sillas, entre ellos, Gwen

_No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto…._

_ Muy bien_ empezó Trent_ sin rodeos, quiero anunciar el motivo por el que los convoqué. Tal vez hayan oído hablar de la gira…

Los reporteros pusieron una expresión de "mejor dí algo que no sepamos", y Billy se entusiasmó. Trent sonreía irónicamente…

_ Como decía , tengo el honor de informarles que dicha gira se cancela por completo. De hecho, no solo eso, quiero anunciar mi retiro definitivo de la música pop, y mi regreso a Canadá. Muchas gracias por venir, no màs preguntas.

Los reporteros se molestaron completamente, y desalojaron la sala en poco tiempo. Algunos le decían…

" No podemos creer que nos haya llamado para eso. Pues será la última vez que nos vera. Bienvenido al anonimato, señor. "

_ Puedo vivir con ello ( _je, je) _

Y que decir de Billy, estaba histérico.

_ Realmente estás chiflado, viejo. ¿ sabes que? Despídete de este contrato ( lo hizo trizas frente a él) No te necesitamos, hay un montón de idiotas allá afuera que quieren lo que tú acabas de rechazar. Solo una cosa : Ya lo sabías, si no hay contrato, no hay Sunrise. Ponte a empacar.

La indiferencia del músico solo lo molestó aún más , al punto de darle la espalda e irse murmurando.

Cuando ya todos se habían ido (o casi) Trent fue a despedirse del recepcionista.

_ y bien , Ralph. Hasta la pròxima.

_ ¿ Sabe, Joven Smith? No tengo hijos, pero solo puedo decirle que si Ud. fuera el mío, después de lo que hizo , estaría realmente orgulloso.

Luego le dio un apretón de manos.

_ Bueno, ha sido un gusto conocerlos a Ud. y a la srta. Solo déjeme ayudarlo a empacar. Pero antes… fíjese bien, no todos se han ido. Por allá hay una "reportera" a la que tal vez deba darle una entrevista.

_ ¿ Ehh?

Fue a la puerta. La chica aún estaba ahí, con su "disfraz". El se acercó, en un principio disimuladamente.

_ Hola, Señorita. ¿ No se ha ido como todos los demàs?

_ ¿ahh?. Es que…estaba…escribiendo un artículo sobre esto….

_ ¿Sabe? Renuncie a la prensa, pero puedo hacer una excepción y darle una exclusiva. ¿ Sabe porque me retiré?

_ ¿ Porque? ( preguntó, era muy difícil seguir disimulando)

_ Alguien me hizo ver la luz sobre lo que realmente quería. Conocí a esta persona en el reality, tal vez ud. también la conozca. Si la tuviera aquí al lado, quisiera cantarle esta canción, yo no la escribí, pero es lo que siento ahora. Sacó su guitarra del estuche, se acercó a ella, le quitó lo lentes oscuros que llevaba y más aún, desató la cola que se había hecho en el cabello para disimular. Luego empezó a tocar …..

" _Si tuviera que elegir _

_Entre un millón de soledades_

_O quedarme con la suya que es el mejor de mis males _

_Si tuviera que elegir de mil amores los que quiera _

_O tenerla a ella solita, mientras dure la existencia _

_Si tuviera que elegir entre sufrir su amor de vuelta, si vivir en un palacio o morir frente a su puerta _

_Me quedo como estaba a su lado y a sus pies _

_Me quedo con su angustia a un paso de caer._

_Me quedo con los sueños que tuve y no logré" . ( ***) _

. Cuando terminó , se acercó otra vez y le dijo …

_ ¿ Que te hizo pensar que no te reconocería?

_ Bueno, no lo hiciste en la conferencia…

_ Lo siento, no pude verte. Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez me hubiera puesto nervioso. Y lo que hice….me imaginaba , ahora debo empacar. ( Bajó la mirada)

_ En realidad, estoy muy orgullosa de lo que hiciste ….y …

Dejó de hablar. Solo volvió a "abalanzarse" sobre él..

_ Agghh…no voy a poder cargarte así mucho tiempo, Gwen…ja, ja. (****).

Luego ella se puso un poco más seria.

_ Trent…lo siento mucho, por todo.

_ No, yo lo siento.

_ Ya basta de telenovela, amigos, digan "whisky" . (les toma una foto con su celular)

_ Asi que no te fuiste, viejo _ dijo Trent_ imaginaba que eso de la reportera no podía ser solo idea de ella.

_ Si, pero …ahora sí tengo que irme de la ciudad.

_ Y yo… supongo que también. Gwen ( se dirigió hacia ella). ¿La promesa sigue en píe, verdad? Aunque me vaya a casa y no de gira.

_ Claro.

_ Supongo que seguirás estudiando. Sé la mejor.

_ Lo harè. ¿ y tú? Dejaste a la disquera. ¿ A que vas a dedicarte en Toronto?

_ Bah, siempre hay algo que pueda hacer. Hasta que regreses…suena anticuado, pero, te escribiré por carta. Siento que las cosas se dicen mejor de puño y letra.

…..

(*) **Lugar para tomar café y leer. **

**(**) Imaginen a Gwen como quieran. XD **

**(***) "Si tuviera que elegir" de Ricardo Montaner. Ya se que es cursi, no me maten, pero me pareció adecuada : )**

**(****) Sobre como la está cargando. Remito a otro fan art de Lord Akiyama. "School spirit" **

….

**Bueno, espero que no les haya resultado largo : Ya no le falta tanto. La extrañare cuando tenga que terminarla. Me interesarían sus impresiones sobre este cap en particular. **

**Hasta la próxima. Dejen reviews: : ) **


	12. Chapter 12

**: ) Hola de nuevo . Espero no haber echo esperar demasiado. Gracias por todos sus reviews, siento no haberlos contestado uno por uno.**

**Bueno, sin extenderme demasiado, el capitulo, que en este caso ( el único, no se preocupen : ) solo será protagonizado por Gwen. **

…**..**

"_Diario. 21 de noviembre. _

_Aquí Gwen, otra vez. Si, estoy volviendo a escribir en un diario. ¿ Regresión? No lo sé, tal vez algo de nostalgia. No puede creer que ayer se hayan cumplido 10 meses que me despedí de Trent (bueno, y de Cody, también, como olvidarlo, je) y sin embargo, creo que estamos más cerca que nunca. Cumplió lo que dijo ( más le valía, je) me escribe cartas seguido, más o menos una cada dos semanas. Y tenía razón, las cartas de puño y letra son algo diferente, más en esta época de tanta "comunicación" despersonalizada. . En fin, me mantiene al tanto. Está tranquilo allá. Vive solo. ¿A que se está dedicando? Me sorprendió , y me gusta imaginarlo así. Aún ama la música, pero parece que le tomó el gusto a la literatura. Lee y escribe mucho ( sobre todo poesía) y ….esto es lo máximo :Está escribiendo colaboraciones de crítica literaria y de música para una revista de cultura….con un seudónimo ( "John Greenblack"(*) , ja, pues está bien) para no ser conocido. Sigo estando orgullosa de que haga esto y no una vida frívola,y sí, tenemos más en común de lo que pensaba. Dijo que hay otra cosa, pero prefiere que sea una sorpresa y no contármelo por correo… ¿Qué serà?. Eso hace que tenga aún más ganas de volver a encontrarme con él. Y lo mejor es que esta es mi última semana de clases ( ja, por fin hablar un poco de mí ). Presentaré mi tesis sobre " Psicología de la obra de Miguel Ángel (**) y con eso ya obtendré mi título. Nunca olvidare este año, por todo. Todo lo que ocurrió con Trent parece de una película, volvimos a estar juntos, casi como habíamos dejado de estarlo, sin darnos cuenta prácticamente. Y las clases, el profesor es el sujeto más genial que haya conocido ( me quitó un poco el prejuicio que solía tener contra los "viejos" ), creo que me inspiró para decidir mi futuro. " También seré profesora de Historia del Arte. _

_La próxima vez supongo que ya estaré en casa. " _

_Gwen. _

Luego de anotar estas palabras, la chica salió para lo que aparentemente era su última clase, concluiría 10 meses de trabajo. No había llegado a iniciar alguna amistad con alguna de las personas de la clase (tal vez por envidia, se enteró que algunos la tenían por "consentida del profesor", pero no le importaba , ella decía que se contentaba con la compañía de los pintores del pasado ) . Llegó temprano, el hecho de que fuera el último día y que tuviera que exponer su trabajo, era un estímulo. De hecho, ya se había levantado antes para escribir en su diario. Cunado llegó, solo el profesor estaba en su escritorio.

_ Lo siento profesor, creo que llegué demasiado temprano, je.

_ Por favor, señorita. No me molesté cuando se retrasó un poco, menos en este caso. En todo caso, aprovéchelo, explíqueme algo sobre su trabajo .

Gwen se acercó entonces al escritorio del afable anciano. En todo el año nunca se había sentado en primera fila ( no quería "figurar" demasiado ) por eso nunca antes había visto algo ( entre las pertenencias de este ) que la dejó….bueno, decir "sorprendida" es poco. Era una fotografía que ya tenía su tiempo. El profesor estaba ahí, con algunos años menos, pero inconfundible, pero eso era lo de menos, se trataba de quienes lo acompañaban. Había otro hombre mayor, cabello blanco, ojos verdes, aspecto muy tranquilo y bondadoso, pero aún eso no era todo, no señor. El segundo hombre cargaba en sus manos a un pequeño, de unos tres años, podría decirse, también cabello negro, si, inconfundible. ¿ Sería posible? Evidentemente , si la chica creyó que había tenido suficientes sorpresas desde que llegó a la ciudad, no podía estar más equivocada.

¿ Platicar sobre su trabajo de tesis? Si, claro. Se quedó muda. Lo que hizo que el profesor la mirara con algo de preocupación. Finalmente se atrevió a decir algo…

_ Profesor….podría…si no es un problema. ¿ Cual es la historia de esta fotografía?

_ No es ningún problema. Es de cuando trabajaba en un instituto en Canadá. Y ese hombre era un viejo amigo de allá, Philippe. Era abogado, por tradición familiar, pero siempre le había gustado el arte , pintaba como pasatiempo. Falleció unos años después , es una pena. Y ese pequeño, su nieto, muy simpático, no puedo creer que no recuerde su nombre , creo que era Tom, o algo así. ( Gwen no pudo evitar la risa, aunque en realidad estaba muy emocionada). Y ahora, ¿ Que le ocurre? No creo que conozca a este buen hombre, aunque el pequeño ahora debe tener la misma edad que Ud.

_ Bueno…( _maldición, otra vez me estoy sonrojando) _esa es la cuestión ( y le contó toda la historia, el programa….el reencuentro )

_ Ajà….¿ con que esa era la historia que Ud. tenía las primeras semanas de clase?. Cuando le dije aquello de encontrar lo que buscaba , tal vez imaginaba que tenía alguna historia detrás, no era difícil verlo. ¿ Sabe? Estoy emocionado ( el anciano no podía disimular algunas lágrimas) El nieto de mi amigo y mi mejor estudiante juntos , y yo ayude….sin saberlo. (Y le dio un abrazo a la chica) Y ahora, Señorita, ¿ en que estábamos? , ah, ya deben estar por entrar los demás, tome asiento. No se preocupe por su informe, seguro serà una formalidad aprobarlo.

. La última clase se desarolló normalmente. Y Gwen…el profesor tenía razón. Expuso enérgicamente su trabajo final, y lo aprobó finalmente. En realidad, todos resultaron aprobados y graduados. Al. final, el anciano les dio un discurso sobre como todos ellos eran una persona única y especial, que había sido un gusto darles clase y que nunca los olvidaría. Les entregarían sus diplomas a la salida de la academia. Todos fueron dejando la sala uno a uno , parecía obvio, Gwen fue la última. Quería despedirse personalmente de su maestro.

_ Hasta siempre, señor, gracias por todo lo que me enseñó. ( era algo nuevo para ella, no acostumbraba construir un vínculo así con muchas personas, más bien casi nadie, y menos mayores)

_ Lo mismo, Srta. Gwendolyn. ¿Quiere hacerme un favor? Llévese esta foto. Así tendrá siempre un recuerdo de esta clase, y de Tom. ( Gwen otra vez se sonrío, aun no le salía el nombre)

_ No estoy segura. Es suya, un recuerdo de su amigo.

_ También lo serà. La memoria suele fallarme , pero cuando vea que ya no la tengo, recordaré que se la regalé a Ud, eso será un recuerdo de mi alumna.

_ Esta Bien ( dijo ella mientras recibía la fotografía. En realidad no le costó demasiado, quería tenerla, en su vida, la chica no acostumbraba conmoverse con las cosas, y esto la conmovió más que nada. ) Luego se despidió afectuosamente del anciano. Salió de la academia de arte por última vez , tras recibir su diploma . ¿ Que podía decir? Por una vez, todo el año había hecho lo que le gustaba. Tenía reservado un pasaje en clase turista para Toronto al día siguiente. Aún le quedaba toda una tarde. Se volvió "tontamente nostálgica" , como le dio por pensar en un momento. Quiso dar un último paseo por los lugares que habían significado algo : Central Park, el museo metropolitano , la zona del rascacielos, etc. Se arrepentía de no haber traído una cámara fotogràfica. Es que, cuando partió, creía que no encontraría nada interesante más allá de estudiar (y esto, como obligación más que nada), y otra vez se había equivocado.

En su paseo, volvió a toparse con el elegante "ex edificio" de Trent, quiso entrar para despedirse también de otro conocido, que estaba ahí, imperturbable como siempre.

_ Buenos días , Ralph.

_ Hola, Srta. ¿ Sabe que el joven Smith no vive aquí desde hace bastante verdad? , je. ( esto dicho más bien en ánimo de broma, claro que el sabía que ella estaba al tanto)

_ Claro, ja. Yo también volveré a casa. Creí que no estaba de más despedirme y agradecerte, también hiciste lo tuyo.

_ Fue la semana menos aburrida que me haya tocado vivir en mucho tiempo, se lo aseguro. Yo estoy más agradecido. Hasta luego, Srta. Les deseo mucha suerte a ambos.

Eso era todo por ese día. Al siguiente, volvió a levantarse temprano , y preparar su equipaje. A diferencia de otros lugares, no iba a extrañar demasiado su departamento , solo era el lugar donde había vivido transitoriamente. Lo más significativo, sin lugar a dudas, que le ocurrió ahí fue cuando Trent se apareció con el collar.

El vuelo salía a las 9 : 30, AM , la misma hora que el que la había traído. Incluso estaba vestida de la misma forma, pero definitivamente no era "la misma". Cuando llegó, quería esconderse del pasado y de los recuerdos. Ahora, se había reencontrado con el pasado, y se llevaba buenos recuerdos.(además de un diploma). El avión despegó. Gwen miraba por la ventanilla. Quedaba atrás NY , la gran ciudad, la esperaba Toronto, otra ciudad grande, a decir verdad. Quería volver a casa, después de todo, lo más importante que se había encontrado allá , ahora la estaba esperando del otro lado.

**Continuarà **

….

(*) **¿ como se me ocurrió? Facil, en inglés, la combinación de los colores con los cuales suele vestirse Trent XD**

**(**) Miguel ángel, O michelángelo, el famoso pintor y escultor del renacimiento. **

…..

**Bueno, ya falta menos áun. Espero que la extrañen como yo : ), y que este chap "nostálgico" no les haya parecido aburrido. **

**Dejen reviews : ) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola de nuevo : )**

**Bueno, llego el momento. Se termina esta historia. Por un lado, como dije, no voy a dejar de extrañarla, pero por el otro, es un objetivo cumplido. ¿Qué mas puedo decir? Mañana es mi cumple :), me gusto pensar que el final de una historia especial concidiera con ello, y para variar, dedicar algo a otros en esa ocasión, al reves de lo acostumbrado XD.**

**Estas ocasiones siempre piden agradecimientos, y quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado sus impresiones desde que empezó la historia o la han agregado a sus fav : Yanu ( Princesasterolove) , GWS, HW, Blicia, Eclipse, Galy, Lily, Crazy D x C Vampiro, Vampiro Dark Girl, Laura The black rose, y Sophy( Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie, y si lo hice, extiendo el agradecimiento a todos los que han comentado y a los que hayan leído sin hacerlo.**

**Quiero dedicar este cap especialmente a Galy, que cumple años también por estos días. **

**Ahora, al cap , por ser este, tal vez resulte algo extenso.**

**Retomo la despedida al final : )**

…

Estaba de vuelta, finalmente. Tras dejar atrás el avión , la chica abordó un autobús que la llevaría a casa. Era un día fresco, con ese encanto que suelen tener las tardes de otoño. Afuera soplaba el viento, y las hojas caían. Ella solo miraba por la ventanilla.

" _Cielos, no puedo creer que haya extrañado estar en casa, tengo que admitirlo. Lo primero que haré será reunirme con mamá, luego… tengo que encontrarme con Trent...un momento…no puedo creerlo, tantas cartas contándonos cosas de nuestra vida, pero no se su dirección . Es decir, se que esta aquí, pero ¿Dónde vive? Bah, más grande era Nueva York, ja, ja. De algún modo lo encontraré, además me debe esa sorpresa. Hubiera vuelto a anotar todo esto en mi diario, pero la verdad me siento muy cansada. (Bostezo) Bueno, creo que que ya llegué… _

La suya era una típica casita suburbana de clase media. "Casa tan normal par la chica rara", bromeaba a veces consigo misma, donde vivía solo con su madre y su hermano, aunque era esto también cambiaría, ya que él también había viajado para practicar deportes.

Desde que se había ido, Gwen había mantenido al tanto a su mamá acerca de sus estudios , salvo su "pequeña aventura", se lo relataría claro, pero en persona. Se había dado cuenta que extrañaba a su madre , y que la quería bastante, aunque no hubiera sido muy demostrativa en el pasado, todo lo ocurrido la había vuelto mas "sensible" si se podría decir.

Tocó la puerta, y la amable y delgada señora, de ojos algo tristes, salió a recibirla efusivamente.

_ Gwennie…..al fin, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado ( la abrazó fuertemente)

_ Yo también , mamá.

_ ¿Asi que un diploma? Ahhhhh….no puedo creerlo, mi pequeñita es toda una artista.

_ Mamá, ya basta, ja ….no me llames así.

Definitivamente, la apenaba un poco cuando su madre se ponía así, pero ella y su hermano eran lo único que le quedaba. La Señora, también había sido alcanzada emocionalmente por el abandono de su esposo. Era una profesora de Inglés, y bastante buena, pero solo daba clases particulares. Había dejado de ir a los colegios , y de hecho no salía mucho de su casa, excepto por trámites imprescindibles , justamente por esta fragilidad emocional , así que Gwen sabía que debía apoyarla., más ahora que se había vuelto toda una joven adulta.

_ Preparé un pastel para celebrar tu éxito, Gwennie (también cocinaba bastante bien, aunque no fuera fácil demostrarlo seguido con una hija con extravagancias naturistas)

_ Esta bien, pero solo probaré un poco.

_ ¿Sabes que, hijita? Te noto algo diferente, pero para bien , digo, como si este viaje te hubiera hecho bien, más allá de tu diploma y eso….pero tal vez son solo ideas mías, je.

. Gwen intentó no sorprenderse ( ni menos sonrojarse) con eso, si, todo sería revelado, pero a su tiempo.

_ Ah, si…fue una….buena experiencia. Ahora podré dedicarme a eso.

_ Hablando de eso. Tienes suerte, hace poco inauguraron una academia de arte y música , a pocas calles, aunque es pequeña. Està hace algunos meses, pero solo me dí cuenta ayer cuando fui al supermercado. Tal vez puedas dedicarte a algo en ese lindo lugar

_ ¿ En serio? Que genial, ya mismo voy para allá a verla ( _y de paso, averiguar el paradero de Trent)_ Guárdame pastel , mamá.

Efectivamente, eran unas tres calles. El lugar había sido terminado de construir hace poco, y por eso era sencillo. Completamente blanco, el cartel especificaba que era un liceo de artes y música "para todas las edades", así que no fue una sorpresa encontrase toda clase de gente , poblando los pasillos y las aulas, una vez adentro, pintaban, dibujaban, esculpían o practicaban con algún instrumento. Pero la cuestión es que la chica aún no sabía del todo que estaba haciendo ahí. Pensó, que con su reciente título, podría dar clases o algo así, por lo que se atrevió a preguntarle a una persona que pasaba por allí, quien estaba a cargo.

_ Oh, el Sr. Director està en su oficina, allá al final del pasillo.

"_Bueno, iré a hablar con ese tal director…no tengo nada que perder. " _

El pasillo estaba adornado por pinturas y esculturas, muchas de ellas seguramente trabajo de quienes asistían a la institución.

La puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada. Gwen llamó…

_Adelante_ contestó una voz grave

_ Buenos días _ contestó Gwen. El supuesto director, estaba de espaldas, en un grueso sillón, escribiendo vaya uno a saber que , sin voltearse a mirarla. (_Vaya, que descortés , quisiera verle la cara, aunque sea ) _

_ Si, Sr. Director ( no sabía su nombre, no estaba escrito en la puerta) recién regresé a la ciudad, note que este liceo es nuevo. Tengo estudios de historia del arte, me interesaría colaborar de alguna forma con su trabajo (_rayos, porque no me mira, alguien debería enseñarle modales, ¿ y así dirige una academia? ) _

__ _¿ Arte, eh? _ contínuo la voz grave _ ¿ y sabe algo de música?

_ ¿ Música? . Bueno, me gusta, pero lo mío es el dibujo y la pintura….

_ Eso es un error , Srta…. La música es un vehículo del alma ( la última frase, el tono de voz se había transformado por completo, ahora era una voz conocida, por no decir inconfundible)

_ ¿Pero que….? . Explíqueme algo , "Sr . Director" ( empezó a decirle entre risas)

El otro finalmente se dio vuelta( salvo su vestimenta formal, no tenía mucho aspecto de director). Si, Trent seguramente tenía bastante que contar…

_ Ja, ja…Sorpresa, Gwen. Que linda estas hoy.

_ Gracias ( ligero rubor) pero no me cambies el tema, ja….¿ porque y como hiciste esto? ¿ Tan joven y diriges esta academia?

_ Yo la construí. Rompí mi contrato, pero la disquera aún me debía mucho dinero por los derechos de mis canciones. Con eso me dediqué todo este tiempo a este proyecto que quise que vieras en persona, pensé en algo que nos uniera, y que a su vez pudiera servir a otros. Y ahí surgió… "música y arte".

_ Wow, pues tu escuela es fantàstica. Me conformo con tener un espacio.

_ ¿Perdón?, "Nuestra" escuela, señorita. Esto no existiría sin ti. Ahora somos dos…

_Oh, pero soy algo joven para ese puesto.

_ Eso no detiene los sueños. Ademàs, este "recibimiento" fue una pequeña broma de mi parte. No existe un "director", yo solo soy responsable de administrarla porque se hizo con mi dinero , pero fuera de eso, doy clases de guitarra a la gente, y soy como cualquier otro de los profesores.

_ Quiero ser parte de esto ( dijo ella entusiasmada ), con historia del arte. Ja, ¿ sabés? Estamos cerca de mi casa.

_ ¿ Quien te dijo que no lo hice a propósito?

_ Ohh…hablando de eso…( contínuo ella) cuando dejes de estar ocupado , ¿ Quieres venir…? ( _maldición, tanto tiempo y aún me muestro tímida con él) _

_ ¿ A tu casa? Claro, ya quiero saludar a tu mamá. De hecho, ahora mismo. Estaba aquí para recibirte, porque imagine que vendrìas, pero en realidad no tengo compromisos aquí este día y a esta hora.

Después de dejar todo en orden en el lugar, ambos salieron del lugar, rumbo a casa de Gwen. A pesar de la poca distancia , fue un paseo largo, porque caminaron tranquilamente, como quien disfruta el momento.

Cuando llegaron, ahora si estaban abiertas las puertas ….

_ Mamá, quiero presentarte a…..

No los dejó terminar la Señora, los abrazó fuertemente a ambos al mismo tiempo.

_ ¿Presentarme a quien? Claro que te conozco , tú eres ese chico que fue tan adorable con mi Gwennie en ese programa. ¿asi que de nuevo juntos? Ahhhhh…. ( gritos de entusiasmo) Les doy mi bendición.

Aún no los había "soltado" . Los dos se reían, aunque estaban del todo rojos.

_ Ah…es un gusto….Sra.

_ Dime Maddie, hijo. Les guardé pastel.

Se sentaron y dieron cuenta del pastel, acompañándolo con café. Fue un momento agradable.

_ ¿Sanes, Gwen? Cuando conocí a aquella chica gótica en el campamento, nunca imaginé que acabaría comiendo pastel con ella en una casita suburbana.

_ Ja , ja…si, la vida puede dar sorpresas…a veces.

Pasaron la hora conversando agradablemente. Era casi el atardecer.

_ Vaya, que linda puesta de sol se ve por la ventana _ dijo el.

_ ¿Quieres ir afuera? Tengo ganas de tomar aire fresco

_ Claro.

Poco tiempo después, estaban descansando sobre la hierba, mientras el cielo adquiría los colores del ocaso.

_ Tengo algo más que mostrarte _ dijo ella, y sacó de su bolsillo la foto del profesor, contándole la historia.

_ Wow, mi abuelo...y yo ( se estaba emocionando)

_ Nunca me dijiste que a él le gustaba el arte…

_ Es algo triste para mí tocar ese tema….y este es tu profesor, tengo vagos recuerdos de eso. Todo lo que nos vino pasando desde NY , parecía como si alguien lo hubiera querido así. ( Volvió a mirar la foto) Muchas cosas nos ayudaron, tal vez hasta mi abuelo …desde donde esté ( miró hacia arriba)

Gwen meditó sobre esto unos momentos , y luego le hizo otra pregunta más corriente.

_ ¿ Quieres quedarte a cenar también? Así le avisó a mamá.

_ Si ( dijo el mirándola fijamente) Es mas (dijo tomando aire como si quisiera sacar valor de algún lugar) quiero "quedarme", simplemente. Veamos…(_como puedo decir esto, lo he estado practicando todo este tiempo) _

Se arrodilló y sacó una cajita… mientras lo miraba con asombro.

_ (Tomó aire) Gwen….Gwendolyn Delacroix. … (Abrió la cajita, que exhibía un anillo de brillantes) ….( estaba demasiado nervioso)

_ Si, Trent, claro que sí ( dijo ella con una seguridad que hasta a el lo tomó de sorpresa)

_ Ja, ¿No vas a decir que somos muy jóvenes, Gwen?

_ Eso no te detuvo para construir la academia…eso no nos detendrá. Solo quisiera saber la opinión de mamá….

No era necesario. Ella había visto y oído todo , y los "ojos de cachorrito" con los que miraba , parecían indicar su completa aprobación. Ellos no sabían que los estaba viendo, asi que otra vez se ruborizaron. Luego lo confirmo dirigiéndose a ellos….

_ ¿No les dije que tenían mi bendición? Ahhhhhh…( los abrazó aún mas fuerte que antes) Pasen, prepararé una cena familiar ( mientras decía "familiar" parecían brillarle los ojos. )

Luego de esta cena, Gwen y Trent volvieron a salir. Ahora era de noche, se podían ver las estrellas….Una brillaba mucho al norte.

_ ¿ La conoces? Preguntó Gwen sonriendo …

_ ¿Cómo no podría? Es la estrella polar.

Estaba en lo cierto, y ella confirmó su respuesta con otro beso. ¿Para que más? , después de todo, el siempre había esperado solo por eso.

…

**: ) Bueno. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribir esto para esta genial pareja. **

**Sobre otros proyectos, aun no puedo decir cuando ni como, aunque no significa que no tenga ideas. **

**Otra vez gracias a todos**

**Dejen impresiones sobre el cap y sobre la historia :) **


End file.
